Love Chronicles: Blue Rose
by Delicate Plume
Summary: Sasuke has been returned to Konoha and something big is coming his way and so does a certain lavender eyed kunoichi. First installment of Love Chronicles.FINALE reposted with added parts, review please! COMPLETE!
1. Intro

* * *

A/N: Hey people! It's X-mass vacation!!! That means more time to write!!! I'm starting this new story 'Love Chronicles', the _Blue Rose_ series would be the first of the three stories! Hinat wouldn't be so stuttery here, ok? Let say, she worked it out but when complicated situations comes, she'll stutter again. 

Gomen nasai for all those who reads my story _FALL _, I misplaced my notebook that has the all the plot, I'll try to skim my room for it, I promise I'll get back on it maybe after I finish this first series, okay? I hope you understand…

I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the infamous Uchiha avenger is walking alone in the dusty Konoha streets. He doesn't have any ANBU guards anymore or any chakra absorbing stuff into his arms but still he feels perplexed. He often feel like this when something big is going to happen to him, the last time he felt like this was before the dobe, Naruto appeared and brought him back in Konoha. 

_Damn Him! How the hell am I supposed to find Itachi now?!_

He was lost on his own thoughts when a certain somebody crushed into him, but many years of physical training paid-off for him, only the somebody trampled down on the cold unforgiving ground.

He looked down to see who this somebody was, the nerve of this person disturbing his thoughts, he was in the good part of killing Naruto for taking him back so untimely!

All he can see was the top of her head, yes, he's sure the somebody is a she. The hair gives it all away, long black hair with a strange blue sheen. Suddenly, she lifted her head to look at him.

_Hyuuga…_

She gasped when their eyes locked and he smirked down at her.

"Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san!" For him her voice sounded like ringing silver bells, such a sweet melody to listen to. He almost smack himself upside down.

_Silver bells?! Sweet melody?! Just where did that came from?!_

"Watch where you going Hyuuga." He said in that cold way of his.

She stood-up from the ground, and for a moment there he thought she would snap back at him but she repeatedly bowed at him, apologizing.

"Gomen, gomen nasai, Uchiha-san! You're right, I wasn't looking where I was going but didn't mean it! It's just that I'm in a hurry. Gomen nasai!" She said almost in panic.

_Jeez, does she really have to spazz out like that, it's not like I'm going to bite her head off for bumping into me, but then again, I'm a former traitor, she's probably thinking I'm dangerous._

He doesn't know why, but that thought gave a pang somewhere in his soul.

"Just watch where you're going next time." He said and walk-off.

_She seems familiar, from where and when have I seen her before? _was his last thoughts before he walked away

She gave a sigh of relief and started again into her destination.

_Naruto-kun. _She blushed, just thinking about him makes her all tingly inside.

She reached the training ground which Naruto usually uses, why she knows? Why, she used to follow him around when she was younger.

She saw him sitting by the training post, his back leaning against it with one leg extended and the other one drawn to his chest. His cerulean eyes are being covered with his bangs.

She gripped her basket tighter, just seeing him like this was hard for her. The usual loud and happy ninja, sulking like this on his own birthday nonetheless! She always see him like this every October 10 and all she would do back then was watch from afar but not anymore! She's going to do something for him now! She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage.

"Naruto-kun!" She said rather louder than her usual quiet voice and it was… cheerful!

Naruto's head perked-up and looked into her direction. She felt her knees giving-off but she fought it back.

"Oi, Hina-chan!" He said giving her his usual sunny grin.

"Sup?! What'cha doin' here?!" He ask her and she notice him looking on her basket.

"Umm…Ano… I was…." She blushed harder and she looked down to the grass, finding it interesting.

"What is it Hina-chan?! Go on! You can do it-ttebayo!" He said cheering her up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it's just that it's your birthday and you seem rather…lonely, and I-I c-cooked somethinf f-for…" She looked down now."

By some miracles Naruto isn't so dense today.

"That's very nice of you, Hina-chan! In fact, it's the nicest thing somebody did for me on my birthday. Dattebayo."

She looked-up at him. She was blushing and nodded at him,.

"L-Let's start now. It's getting colder by the minute!"

"That's more like it Hina-chan, just speak what your heart says."

She blushed harder and she started unpacking her picnic basket…

_Only if I could Naruto-kun..._

"Wow! Hina, this onigiri is delicious! The tempura's very good too! OISHI, OISHI! Everything's very delicious!!!" He said stuffing everything to his mouth.

"I think you're exaggerating, Naruto-kun but Thank you very very much." She said blushing and Naruto stopped stuffing his face, She thought she offended him or something.

"Don't you believe me Hina-chan?!" He said flailing his arms upward, waving them in the air.

"Iie! Naruto-kun, I believe you! Honto des!"

"You really have to work more in your confidence…" He said while resuming his chewing.

"In fact you're too good that I think you'll make a good wife! Dattebayo!"

She choked on her tempura, Naruto rushed to her side and helped her.

"Thank you, gomen, I was being a burden…" She said looking away.

"Nah, anything for you Hina!"

She remembered something that she also prepared for him. Naruto noticed Hinata searching for something in the picnic basket. He noticed that she pulled something colorful from the basket, and in an instant there it was shoved in front of his face.

A colorfully wrapped present.

She noticed that Naruto hadn't taken her present so she looked-up. She saw that he was on the verge of tears. She was horrified that maybe, she triggered something terrible from his past.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto! I wasn't thinking! Gomen nasai! I----" The words were muffled because naruto crushed hugged her. She felt wetness on her shoulder and she realized that he was crying.

"Thank you very much Hina-chan. This is the first time somebody prepared something for my birthday and this also my first time to receive a present on my birthday!"

She hugged him back.

"Anything for you Naruto-kun…"

She pushed him gently and wiped his tears. She smiled at him.

"Now, now, now Naruto. It's your birthday not crying times so, go on open your present!"

He nodded at her and started to open the wrapper. It was a handkerchief with ramen border embroidery on it and on a corner was a chibi Naruto embroidery, happily slurping ramen.

"Wow, I love it Hina! This the best present ever!" He stood-up and offered his hand to her which she timidly hold on, he help her to her feet.

"Glad you like it."

* * *

They were now just outside the Hyuuga compound. 

"Bye Hina! It was really fun! See you tomorrow!" And he started to walk-off, when he was about a meter or two from her, he turned around. For some unexplained reason her heart started thumping madly.

_Is he going to???_

"I'm glad having you as a friend." He then grinned at her and wave at her goodbye and she waved back.

_A friend…_She sighed and begun to walk inside the compound

"Well, it's a good start." She said out loud her thoughts.

* * *

A/n: So, What you think, should I continue? Message me about what you think, suggestions are welcome and errm...comments... Just don't make it very mean.Let me just make it clear to you this is a SASUHINA, okay? Just tune it to found out how it will turn out to be! Ja ne minna-san. Aishitemasu! 


	2. Revelations

A/N: Damn, I just realize when I read Chapter 1 that I suck in writing 3rd person's POV.

So, you think I should stop writing in 3rd POV?

Please answer me for the story's sake!

This chappy's going to be a tad bit long.

You've been warned!

I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Hinata felt so light, floating even. She spread her arms in the air, turned around and round gaily, feeling the cold autumn air against her smiling face. She remained that way for several minutes, eyes closed and giggling every once in awhile. 

She stopped in her tracks, shoulders tensing, feeling eyes on her. She brought her curled index finger near her bottom lip, same old habit which she has thought she had discarded a long time ago. She scanned the garden, no one there. She drop the thought, dismissing it as her imagination. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the main door to their house.

She passed many rooms and there she saw, no less than a yard from her right is the door to a room she dreaded. His father's council room. When she was younger, it was a place where she usually got scolded for being weak, unworthy and insufficient heir. Until this moment, she still believes that she still fears the room. She better do, she has a right to fear the room.

She heard and felt movement inside the study that can only mean one thing. Her father is either having a council meeting, where those elders would still comment about what she lacks or maybe just attending to some of his business. Either ways, Hinata being the kind daughter she is, doesn't wish to disturb her father. She took a deep silent breath and tip-toed her way, pass the study room.

"I see…" She almost pass the door, when she heard that deep calm voice.

_Where have I heard that voice, it sounds familiar…_

When she made it to her bedroom door, she released the breath she was holding. Slide open her paper door and slid inside. She walked her way to her bed and allowed herself to collapse, she remained unmoving for awhile and she felt sleep claiming her when she heard the deep familiar voice of Neji.

"Hinata-sama are you decent?" she can see his silhouette through the door as he ask her this.

She quickly get to her feet and for a split second gazed at herself in her dresser mirror of which she conveniently passed as she stride toward the door…

"Yes I am niisan."_Well, I think I look presentable enough…_ She thought as she saw herself in the mirror, she's wearing her usual lavender jacket and pants (a/N: What kind of pants is Hina wearing, is it Capri pants?")

As she slid her door open, it revealed Neji standing there with that undecipherable look in his eyes. Somehow she has a feeling that whatever his reason of coming here isn't good.

"Good. Your father wishes for your presence." His eyes become softer as he looked straight into her eyes.

She noticed that he was getting closer and closer and--- Before she knew it, Neji is embracing her. She was startled. Sure, her relationship with Neji is better now, like brothers and sisters, but it's not everyday she got hugged by Neji!!! She instantly knew that something big is going to happen to her in that study, so big it would turn her life around.

"No matter what happen, be brave Hinata-imotosan…" He whispered into her ears as he let go of her in arms length. A smile appeared in her lips. She love it whenever he calls her little sister.

"I will, don't worry." She said reassuringly as they started their way to the council room.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, your daughter is here." Neji said at the door. 

"Come in both of you." Came Hiashi's reply

Neji opened the door for her and let her go in first.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the usual long low table in the center of the room, some traditional tapestry and vase, but what caught her attention and got her breath caught in her throat is the obsidian eyes that engulfed her eyes when she opened them. There is he, Uchiha Sasuke, looking straight at her, betraying no emotion or whatsoever. Suddenly, he slightly narrowed her eyes at her.

_Is he still mad about me bumping into him this morning?!_

"Hinata, Neji, take your seat now." Came her father's commanding voice. She nodded and seated herself to her father's right and Neji sat beside her. Sasuke was now directly in front of her.

She could feel his scrutinizing gaze, in moments like this she wish her mother was still around so she can hide in her kimono, away from all the eyes. She was scared of why he was here, and what he has to do with her being called.

_MASAKA?! _She screamed in her mind, when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

She prayed for the worse not to come. She felt something warm in her hand, she looked and saw Neji's hand holding hers. She knows that he wants her to be strong just like what she promised just awhile ago.

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile but it quickly wane when she heard her father spoke the words she prayed not to hear since she entered the room. She felt cold and her mind to drifted to darkness…

"Hinata meet your fiancé and future husband, the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke…" Was her father's exact words that sent her to oblivion…

**SASUKE'S POV**

_The nerve of this guy, saying nothing after calling me in. _Was all Sasuke could say as he looked at Hiashi, drinking his tea.

_Flash back:_

_It was around noon when a person with long brown hair and white eyes approached me, I immediately recognized him as Hyuuga Neji. A guy back in the chuunin exam that I was looking forward to fight with but as my luck turned out, I wasn't able to fight with him._

_I gave him my passive look as he sharply looked at me. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you." _

_End Flash back_

I don't have a lot of things to do so I agreed, wrong move. Damn it all. I was just about to tell him to hurry-up and talk already when something caught my eyes.

The other door in the council room that leads outside was slightly left ajar, there I saw the girl from the morning incident.

She was twirling gaily in circles with her eyes closed and a lovely smile in her lips, she looks so happy, content and peaceful.

Looking at her like this makes me feel like I'm gazing at an ethereal being. An ethereal being bound to be corrupted by this world...

_Beautiful. _Was all he could think of, he can't take his eyes off her, it's like magic, but all magic are bound to end.

She stopped her little tiny dance and cautiously looked around and walk-off.

Strange was all I could think of, for that brief moment of her dancing, I felt an odd sense of serenity, something that I haven't felt for a long time. Mada, I also felt emptiness, for that brief moment, she showed me the things I longed for; Peace, contentment and happiness.

"Doushita? Drink your tea before it gets too cold." He said as he took another sip.

Sasuke took his cup and sipped, he then looked at Neji who's sitting across him. He looks so uptight like something was wrong.

_What did I get myself into..._

"Lord Hyuuga, I'm just thinking of the reason you have called me for." With this Hiashi put down his tea cup, and looked at me, giving me the permission to continue.

"Surely, a person of your position wouldn't just call for me to simply drink some tea…" I said looking straight into his eyes and he sipped again and I did the same.

I heard him sigh, "Correct. You're a sharp and intelligent young man, just as expected from an Uchiha."

"Very well I would no longer hold." I caught a glimpse of Neji and he looked tenser, he was clutching on his hakama.

"Long before you were born, your father and I agreed on joining our clans, so that the old disputes and threat would perish completely, also to secure our clans' power and prestige. We have agreed that total peace between our clans can only be attained through marriage that will bring forth an Uchiha-Hyuuga heir. So it was decided that the Uchiha Heir and the Hyuuga Heir be betrothed under matrimony…"

Hiashi stopped for a moment and looked at me, maybe to see how I'm taking what he's saying to me.

"During that time my wife was carrying my heir in her womb, it was confirmed that she's carrying a female heir and the Uchiha Heir is a male so---"

I interrupted him, I just felt the need to confirm something…

"Was the Uchiha Heir you're saying is **Itachi**?"I can't help it but my voice emphasize that name with underlying hatred.

"Yes, at that time the Uchiha Heir was still him not you, but now it is you."

"So it means, you agreed to marry your daughter to **Itachi** not me. I decline. This marriage has nothing to do with me." I said firmly.

I saw Neji look a little surprise and Hiashi look a bit hard at me but it was soon gone. What I saw in his face was the look of---understanding???

"You are mistaken, young Uchiha, it has everything to do with you…" He stand up and went to a cabinet.

I saw him took out some old looking scroll. He handed it over to me. I looked at him and he nodded at me, I looked down at the scroll in my hand. I opened it and read, there were many technical terms but what caught my attention was a written oath of a handwriting I never knew I'd ever see again.

_I, Uchiha Fugaku, Agrees to marry the Uchiha Heir, the successor of my honor, pride and house to the heir of the pristine Hyuuga Clan for the peace and prosperity between our clans. _

_Heir of my House, you shall not flee from this marriage if you price your family's honor and the love of your father, honor this marriage. _

_You are my heir do as you must… _

That's right, I can care less of the other details all I looked upon is my father's oath.

Gods, how can I resist and deny this?! It's like my father's last will, a dying wish…

I can't deny him…

Hiashi's voice pulled me out of my thoughts…

"As you can notice, the contract does not discriminate a name. All it says is Uchiha heir, and you, under the circumstances is the heir, the only successor of the Uchiha clan…"

"I see… It is odd that in his writing tone it seems like my father, somehow knows that Itachi wouldn't succeed the clan..."

I remained silent for a few brief moments…

"I accept…" That was all I can say.

"Neji, fetch my daughter for me."

_Who's her daughter? Damn! I agreed to marry someone I don't even know the name, just wish she's not some ugly looking spoiled noble brat…_

I noticed them entered the room…

I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Fate is a weird thing._

She's that girl. Hiashi was saying something, but I just stared at her.

"Hinata meet your fiancé and future husband, the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke…" That seem to blow all her spirit-off her.

She looked like in the verge of crying and she abruptly stood-up, shoulders shivering.

"NO!" She said out loud and rushed out.

* * *

A/N: So, what you think people? R&R? Bye my moms calling me for lunch! 


	3. Arguments and Tears

A/N: OMG!!! Ero-sennin died in the manga!!! Fuck that akatsuki leader!!!

Okay guys, I do NOT own Naruto, got it? Remember it!

* * *

She was desperately crying her eyes out. 

_Stop! No matter how much I cry, nothing would change! _She scolded herself.

She knew the cruel truth that no matter how hard she cry, her Sasuke problem wouldn't go away. She hated herself for crying like this. She knew it wouldn't solve anything but still she wants to let it out. Childish? She already knew that…

* * *

"Go find her Neji…" Hiashi ordered Neji 

Neji was about to stand-up when Sasuke said something unexpected.

"Iie, I'll find her…" He said casually rising up to the floor, hands on his pockets.

_It's getting boring in here…_And he left the two Hyuugas on the room.

"I never thought she would react in that way… How disgraceful…" Hiashi said while giving his temples little massage.

"You can't expect her jump-up in joy over that matter…" Neji replied with a grim expression.

Hiashi found the young man too bold but didn't mind. He was happy that Neji cares for Hinata. He'd rather have him caring for his cousin rather than beating her to death.

"You have some point there... I expected some resistance in her part but not like this…" He said primly.

Hiashi took another sip from his cup, "But this is for the best..."

Neji didn't understand if he said that as a father or as a clan leader

* * *

Sasuke had no idea where in seven hells should he go. Finding a shy girl isn't his specialty. He found this search to be ironic. He, the village heartthrob finding a shy timid Hyuuga girl when probably almost all girl population in Konoha is looking for him. 

_Just where is that girl? _With that thought he allowed his legs to do their will.

There he saw her sitting against a tree by a lake. He approached her carefully and reached her side with no problem or whatsoever.

"I'll be alright Neji-niisan. Just give me another hour for myself…" She startled him because he didn't know she noticed someone approaching her.

With her words a distant memory ebbed its way back into his head…

_Flash back:_

"_Sasuke?" A voice called out to him_

"_I'll be alright niisan. Just give me another minute to pull myself together…" A young Sasuke no older than 5 answered back with a voice that anyone could detect that had been crying awhile ago…_

_End Flash back_

He pushed those memories in the back of his head…

_I don't need these stuffs right now and I'll certainly never need it…_

"What were you thinking running-off like that Hyuuga?" He sounded rather annoyed and the girl looked-up in surprise.

Yes, he was annoyed, not because she run-off. It's because he had to spend half an hour having no sure direction or whatsoever finding her. Then again he was also annoyed for himself on finding her. He could just went home and sleep for all he cares, it's just that there's something telling him to look for her. Probably pride, because he said he'll find her.

She looked-up at him with big surprised eyes. He noticed how they had a lavender touch in them.

"G-gomen n-nasai, U-uchiha-san. I-I…a-a-ano….I---" She replied hastily and stuttering in the process.

Sasuke frowned down at her and cut her stuttering. He hates stuttering.

"Cut that stuttering out. And don't even answer that question." He said sounding really annoyed.

She looked down on the ground for a few minutes and abruptly stand-up. She hastily dusted her pants-off. She bowed repeatedly at him. And finally looked-up at him with her right hand balled pressed to her left chest. He noticed she had a rather well endowed---

_Don't dare finish that thought!. Kakashi's rubbing-off at me!_ He thought angrily at himself for thinking such stuffs then he heard her.

"Gomen Nasai Uchiha-san. It's just that you startled me. That's all…" She said softly at him. Told you already, she had rid herself of that stuttering.

"Tch. How weak." He said as he turn around and begin walking away.

"Ano… Where are you going Uchiha-san?" She asked him and he stopped in his tracks and looked at her by his shoulder.

"To my house, somewhere far from you. Your crying is annoying…" He said to her monotonously

He begin to walk again. She felt real bad even before he came and right now she felt worse. Who does this guy think he is? Making her feel worse than she already is then walking-off like nothing happened?! She felt overlooked.

"STOP!" She shouted after him and she clutched her other hand near her chest too.

For the second time he stopped. He still has his back to her.

"You think y-you can just w-walk-off l-like t-that?" She asked choking on her own words. She was beginning to cry again.

He fully faced her now. A frown was evident in his handsome features. He saw the tears gliding down her cheeks. He never comforted any crying girls before and he certainly has no plan on starting now. He doesn't know why, but the fact that Hinata was the one who was crying made him more irritable.

"Stop that Hinata." He ordered her coldly but she continued anyways.

She was surprised, he had always called her Hyuuga, never in her name. Where did he heard her name? Probably when her father told her the inevitable truth.

"I c-can't stop t-them, U-uchiha-san…"

He gave her a small glare , well from what she can say it was a small glare.

"Look Hinata, there's nothing I can do for you and there's nothing I can give to you. Maybe divorce after your dad is dead or something cause I'm sure as hell can't stand a crying wife, damn it!" He said to her rather irritably. He wasn't cut-off for situations like this. He gave her one more look and walked away this time…

"Watashi wa suki-nai des yo…" If she was somebody else and not the polite and kind Hinata she is, she'll rather say 'I hate you.' But no she's too kind to say those words. Hate for her is such a strong word... And her words were carried by the wind…

* * *

A/N: So, is it getting interesting now? Am I developing anything or what? I know it's short but that is how I planned chapter 3 to be. Oh yeah, THANKS a lot for those who reviewed in Chapter 1 and 2. You're encouraging me to write some more!!! Review please. 

BTW, 'Watashi wa suki nai des yo' translates to 'I don't like you.' Ok?

And I'm advertising my new oneshot, you can read it on ItaHina section. I was depressed when I wrote it earlier and still a bit right now that's why this chapter is little heavy hearted, so be warned about it. Ja ne!


	4. Sisterly Talks and Midnight Escapades

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

I do NOT own Naruto, understood?!

All I own is my insane story plot, got it?! Good. On with the story

BTW. This chapter is dedicated for Cute23Flower.

Why? Because she so deserves it and because I'm the author.

* * *

"I don't like him!" She suddenly said out loud her thoughts. 

Hanabi who is sitting on the edge of her bed was jolted a little bit. She was surprised of Hinata's sudden outburst. Ever since she returned home with a tear stained face she had kept to herself in her room. Sitting on her bed and hugging her knees close to her chest, not saying a single word.

"Of course you do! You're only saying that!" She beamed back at her sister after she recovered from her little shock.

_I really don't like him…_ She said that to herself over and over again, like it was some sort of a charm. Hanabi is just a child only 13, on top of that she doesn't know what it really feels like to be betrothed to somebody you don't like when you like someone else.

"Ohhhhhh!" Hanabi suddenly shrieked pulling a little on her hair.

Hinata immediately looked at her sister. Trying to find out what caused her sudden distress.

"You're so unbelievable! And you're my sister and yet you don't believe!!! Heck, you're probably thinking that I don't know what I'm babbling about! That I'm just a freakin' stupid child!!! Arrrrgggh! You're deathly mistaken!!! I know exactly what I'm talking about!!!" She said in a childish anger of being regarded as a child

Hinata was taken back by Hanabi's sudden outburst. She knows that she was wrong to think that Hanabi's just a child because she knows very well that she's mature compared to other kids her age but still, her outburst proved that she is still immature in certain things. Like crossing out her point in a matter.

"Imoto-chan, watch your language. A child from the Hyuuga clan shouldn't speak in such manner…" She said afterwards.

Perhaps Hinata wasn't so good in combat stuffs back then that was pounded to an heir of the Hyuuga. But other things that an heir should learned, she had successfully learned them all. The tea ceremony, music, ancient instruments, literature and speech, okay maybe a little too polite but still the point is, on things she had done very well, Hanabi is having a hard time dealing with. She looked at the still panting girl because of her outburst. She realized that their interests and strengths are a very opposite from each other.

"Okay, I'm sorry oneechan. It's just that I really think you two look good together and I have this feeling you two are meant to be. I can't explain. You two just look good together with the shimmering afternoon lake and gods Hinata-neechan! How can you not like him?! He's soooooo H--" Whatever she was going to say, she didn't finish for Hinata cut her in.

She was horror stricken with embarrassment that her face instantly turned a vibrant color of red which would put a tomato in shame. She hurriedly rushed to her sister in a blink and hold onto her shoulders, shaking her.

"Were you listening to our conversation throughout?!!! Answer me Hanabi! Hayaku!!!" She said frantically shaking the poor girl.

Hanabi grasped her sister hand on her shoulder. She applied a bit of pressure in her fingers and suddenly Hinata stopped shaking her. She sealed some of her tenketsu so it would be numb for a couple of minutes and she hoped that time would be enough for her to calm down.

"Jesus Hinata! If that's what you're worrying about let me tell you I didn't listened through out the entire ordeal." She looked at her sister and she seemed to be listening to her with full attention so she continued.

"I was worried with you running-off, so I decided to go look for you and it so happened I came across you and Sasuke. It looks like he had just found you and he was only looking at you even though it seems like his mind is on a distant place or something, that's when I realized you two look good together. When things started getting a little rough, I high tailed, okay? Cause I wasn't sure that I can hold myself if he upset you more and I may end-up hitting him and father would go maniacal in punishing me for 'such crude behavior.'" She said the last part mimicking their father and she saw her smile a bit.

"I'm sorry for getting all worked-up… I'm sorry if I scared you." She said sincerely

"You better be! For a moment there, I thought I'll die of rocking baby syndrome." She said jokingly and they both laughed

"Thank you very much, Hanabi-chan. I know you're trying to cheer me up and I'm very thankful but I just want to think on my own, okay?" She said with the look of sadness creeping back at her face…

"Umm. Okay, if you say so… Oyasumi nasai…" She said quietly as she leaves her room.

Now it was only her in her room. She lay in her bed facing the ceiling and thinking over and over again her recent encounter with Sasuke.

"_Look Hinata, there's nothing I can do for you and there's nothing I can give to you. Maybe divorce after your dad is dead or something cause I'm sure as hell can't stand a crying wife, damn it!"_

She remembered those particular words of his that kept on repeating themselves on her mind. She remembered exactly how angry he looked and sounded like as spat those venom laced words at her.

_You're so mean…_

She tried to get some sleep but sleep was evading her and her own mind is still restless. She strides towards her window and open it wide quietly. She saw the mysterious bright glow of the full moon. She decided to unwind a little, maybe after she would feel better and sleep would finally come. She then proceeded on her destination. Where? She doesn't know where exactly but it seems like her body has an idea where it is.

* * *

She reached her destination. The majestic waterfall she once practiced with her Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. The same waterfall where Naruto caught her off guard, she's only in her inner garments back then. She would have died in shame if he saw her like that, thanks heaven that night the moon only has a perfect light to make her look like a silhouette. 

It is a nice chilly and a bit breezy autumn night. The air seems has the spirit of frost into them but it been so calm, so calm that it soothes her mind and body. She gently approached the lake and concentrated the enough amount of chakra into her feet and stepped fully into the lake's surface.

She let loose of her worries and started dancing gracefully. Arching her back, jumping a bit, twisting and turning around to the night's symphony. She stayed like that for what seems to be an eternity but eternity will never last long… The wondrous symphony of the night was broken by… THE SUN'S SCREAMING?!!!

"WAAAH! SO IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME!!!" Wrong. The sun wasn't screaming, it's the ever bright and energetic shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata was so taken by surprised and the sudden outburst from nowhere that she was unable to control her feet's chakra flow. She instantly plummeted down the lake. She has a hard time coping-up with what's happening. One moment she was dancing, the next she heard a loud booing sound and now this, she's falling deeper and deeper into the lake. She heard a distant yelling from the surface but she can't move.

_Is this the end of me?_

She was thinking like that ready to resign to her early demise when she felt strong arms wrapped around her well-shaped waist. She's beginning to feel her body back now. She felt herself being carried and being laid into the ground.

"Hinata! Hinata!!! Hinata!!!" She recognized the frantical loud voice of Naruto.

She slowly but surely flattered her eyes open. The sight she saw almost made her heart stopped. Uzumaki Naruto, her long time crush has his face coming closer and closer towards her. She blushed tomato raised and in her panic she pushed her so hard, she couldn't believe it was really her who pushed him away, because he was thrown about 5mtrs. to a tree and crushed it only to hit another and another tree. Realizing what she have done she rushed into his side.

"Naruto?! Naruto!!!" She said as she give him little slaps in the face to snap him out of his unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes and saw Hinata who seems who'll cry any minute now. He quickly sat-up and grinned at her sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He gave forced out laugh but still she looked no better.

"I'm very sorry Naruto-kun, I-I didn't mean to push you like that." She said looking at him with tear glossy eyes.

He takes hold of her shoulders and looked at her with tangible concern in his cerulean eyes.

"It's okay Hinata. I know you didn't mean to do it besides it's my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have shouted like that, Sakura always tells me not to…" He said easing her.

_Sakura? I'll never surpass her in his heart…_She said woefully to herself.

Naruto noticed that she spaced-out. He used this time to take a look at her. She was way too drenched. Her hair is dripping wet, her clothes are over saturated with water and she was shivering from the cold air.

"Let's go Hina-chan." He said to her as carefully help her to her feet.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" She asked meekly as he tugged her by the her hand, blushing on the contact.

"To my place." She stopped in her tracks and he fully faced her.

_To his place?!_

"Hinata, you're dripping wet and its late autumn. If you wouldn't change into dry clothes soon you'll get a fever or even frost bites…" He said calmly, Hinata never knew Naruto can be like this. She nodded her head and they proceeded to his place.

* * *

A/N: So what you people think? Nice enough? Tune in for the next chappy! Thanks for all of the review! 


	5. Decision, Resolution and a Mission

A/N: Wahahaha, Sorry for the long wait. It's just that I have to do some stuff for school. Home works and projects! School is soooo agonizing at times!!!

As I have said before, I do NOT own Naruto and never will.

Enjoy guyz!

* * *

"I never really thought it was you all along! Suggoi Hinata!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he handed her a hot mug of chocolate drink. 

She was dry now and yet, she still feels uncomfortable. She had already redress to some of the clothes Naruto handed over to her, some white shirt that's way too big for her, it stop two to three inch above her knees. That's right, she feels awkward wearing HIS shirt. She tried not to think about it at all, but the thought that she's wearing something that he actually wears gives her a funny feeling inside.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" She could only blush as she took the mug from him and sipped a little.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes though it looks closed she's sure that he's looking at her. Thinking of something about her. Hinata blushed harder with the attention Naruto is giving her.

"Is the cold getting into you, Hinata? You look all red…" He said as he opened his eyes.

"No, it's just that… Ano… It's just a bit chilly because of the season…" She said quietly as she clutched the blanket tighter around her.

"Souka! You're right it's really chilly tonight, with late autumn and all!" He said across from her seat.

She's a bit disappointed with Naruto's denseness. Here they are, sitting on his apartment's dining area and they're talking about the season and the weather. She could only give a little sigh.

"So, what were ya doing out in the first place? With the cold weather and all?" He asked looking at her.

She instantly lowered her gaze, that her bangs are covering her eyes. She pursed her lips and contemplating whether to tell the truth or just make-up some reason. She decided to tell the truth, after all this is Naruto, she can trust him.

"I was just trying to get my mind of some things…" She said meekly, holding the mug closer and tighter.

"What things?" He asked crossing his arms, placing a hand under his chin and closing his eyes.

"Ummm… Sasuke…" That was all she could say, she don't know how to elaborate or if she even needs to elaborate at all.

"What about Sasuke?" He asked all of sudden.

He didn't expect her answer to have something to do with his best friend, Sasuke. She didn't answer immediately, she's still trying to put the best words together to explain her situation.

"Ano, Naruto-kun… I'm b-betrothed t-to Uchiha-san…" She said all too quietly, having difficulty and stumbling on the last words.

He remained VERY still for a few moments and for a moment there, she thought he hadn't heard her. But she knows that he did hear her. She was getting scared with Naruto being this quiet… It's just that, it's NOT normal for Naruto.

"Ummm… Naruto?" She inquired quietly. He kept very still, unmoving.

"NANI???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata almost had a heart attack! She was certain that all of Konoha had heard him! She felt sorry for those who might have awakened with a start with Naruto's screaming. When she felt her heart regained its normal pace, she stride toward the still frantic Naruto. She holds on to his shoulder and he almost scared her when he suddenly looked at her.

"What do you mean?!!! BETROTHED? Marry Sasuke-teme for REAL?!!!" He asked her with wide open eyes.

For a moment there she felt flattered and hopeful. She thought that maybe Naruto is like this because maybe he feels something for her. Just maybe…

"Calm down, Naruto. You'll wake everyone in Konoha if you wouldn't calm down!" She said still holding onto him, desperately trying to calm him down.

He seemed to relax a bit and slipped down back into his chair and she took a sit beside him. He's panting a bit from all of his shouting earlier.

"Sorry 'bout that Hinata. I just can't believe that…" He said after he recovered his breath and pausing.

_Can't believe what, Naruto-kun? _She hopefully asked him on her mind.

"I can't believe that emo-boy would get marry sooner than me! I always thought Sakura and me would get married sooner than he would! Damn that guy! He beat me again!" He said with that childish loathing and determination of his on every word.

She immediately cast her eyes down. She was unable to keep her eyes on him. She's very disappointed now…

_So, that was what he was thinking of_… She thought ruefully to herself…

"Oh well, maybe it would help him to get out of his emo-self and brighten-up more. That Sasuke-teme absolutely needs some serious cheering-up!!! You're perfect for him! I know you can brighten him! Datte-bayo!!!" He said all sunny again with that huge grin of his.

"Y-you think so, Naruto-kun." She asked him truthfully.

She was surprised by his fate on her and of how sure he was that she's perfect for him. She became quiet all of a sudden, contemplating his words and her run-throughs with Sasuke. Right now, it seems like that almost all of them are unpleasant… He always frown at her or say harsh things to her.

_How can you say so, Naruto? I don't think I can…_She think to herself and all of the things that she wanted to ease-off her mind all came back.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" She asked.

He was starting to worry about her being all too quiet all of a sudden. His denseness seemed to fly to some distant land as he realized what could have been the matter.

"So… Sasuke-teme's the reason why you were there in the first place, eh?"

He saw her nod her head and still that sad look on her eyes. He suddenly felt a terrible headache.

_That teme!!! What could have he done to upset her this much?!_

He gave a sigh and decided to play a little role of match maker. He's now thinking of what he should say to Hinata. He wondered if he would always have to fix Sasuke's misdoings.

"Ya know Hinata, although he's a mean asshole and possibly, the biggest one to walk the face of the earth, I guarantee you that Sasuke's no bad guy…" he said sparing her a side glance and from the looks of it, seems like he's not doing any progress on fixing whatever Sasuke had said or done to her.

"I know Naruto-kun… That's why… That's why it's harder…" She answered quietly.

_AHHH! This is all Sasuke's fault! That asshole!_

It was silent for what seems to be forever but Naruto decided to try again. What he's going to say is his last trump card after that he doesn't know anymore...

"You know Hinata that Sasuke and I had been together since gennin days, right?" She nodded her head and he took that as a cue to continue.

"At first I thought he's nothing but a mean selfish jerk but as time went by, I learned more about him. In that long time, I can't say that I learned everything about him but I learned something very important though…" He said pausing then looking at her. She was eager to hear what it was that Naruto learned about Sasuke.

"What is it, Naruto? Please tell me." She said, sounding a bit more eager than she intended to be. She realized how she sounded like and blushed. Naruto smiled/grin at her.

"That's more like it Hinata! No need to be shy, Sasuke's going to be your husband anyway, right? You shouldn't be ashamed if you wanted to learn more about him!" He said happily to her nudging her in the side a little which only caused her to blush harder.

"Okay, back to what I learned about teme!" He said energetically after that he looked more serious and sincere.

"I learned that in everything he does, he always has a reason for them. Most of the time, the reason is what we normal people consider good but as for him, all the decision he does are all good and in due time you'll realize it is good though harsh... To tell you the truth, at times I really can't understand his thinking and his reasons. Sometimes his actions makes no sense at all for me, so I only think of it as he's jerk and that's why he does it but he has his reasons in everything. Reasons that would surprise and make you mad you when you find out…" He looked at her and scratched the back of his neck. Hinata never knew Naruto can be this sensible.

"Sorry if I'm not making any sense…" He asked her. She quickly shook her head. His words are a bit hard to understand but it absolutely makes sense! And she's starting to learn more about Sasuke and she likes it.

"Okay, so you'll understand it more, I'll tell you an example!" She said cheerfully again. Then he assumed a thinking position.

"You know, back on our first mission as gennins on guarding Mr. Tazuna, we were attacked by some ninjas. Though it's shameful to admit, I was so scared back then I can't move and Sasuke needed to save me. After saving me, Sasuke called me Mr. Scaredy Cat. I was so mad at him and at myself, I did something drastic just to promise to myself and to show him that ain't no scaredy cat and I don't and wouldn't need his help! I realized that he did that for my betterment, maybe if he didn't say those words to me, I'd still be a scaredy-cat!"

_Sasuke always has his reasons… _

She stayed quiet as Naruto's words sink into her mind. She started to think of what could had been his reasons from his previous actions. She tried to remember and analyze everything that happened between, searching the possible reasons."

_When I bumped at him he wasn't really mean at all just indifferent and a bit cold. It's really my fault anyway, so I shouldn't think of that anymore…Okay… Next… The way he looked at me during the meeting with father… Hmmm… Probably, he doesn't like the idea of the marriage too or he doesn't want me to be the one…Besides, I run-off so I guess its only fair…What's next? Ohhhh… The incident by the lake, so far that was my meanest encounter with him. He was so unreasonable…_She drifted of and remembered his harsh words again.

"_To my house, somewhere far from you. Your crying is annoying…" _

_He's so mean…No! What am I thinking? I'm trying to find out his reasons not back on thinking of how mean he is! Ummm… What did I said earlier? _She tried to remember her words…

"_I'll be alright Neji-niisan. Just give me another hour for myself…"_ She remembered her own words to him

_Masaka! His reasons... Can it be that he just wants to do just like what I said I wanted? To be alone? Then…It's me who's mean…But he could have just said and done it in a better way…_

She wake-up from her musings when she noticed Naruto. He's waving his hand in front of her face. Saying repeatedly her name. She looked-up at him now.

"Geez Hinata, you scared me! Don't do that again!" He said sitting back again and relaxing on the chair.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun. I was just thinking." She said a little embarrass with herself for spacing out like that.

"Eh? Really? About what?"

"I was just thinking about… Uchiha-san…" She's a little shy to admit that she was thinking about him, it's just the way she is.

"And?" Naruto was happy. His trump card worked.

"And I… I realized something important…" she said looking to the ground and back to Naruto.

"I made a resolution Naruto! A decision, a mission for myself! I want to understand and learn more about him!" She said rather enthusiastically than her usual self.

She looked down to the floor finding it interesting after she realized how she had acted. She blushed. Naruto can only smile at her.

"I already told you, ya don't have to be shy on matters about teme and being around me. You can be whatever you like in front of me Hinata, were friends!" He said and she looked up and smiled at him.

"And your resolution is great Hinata! Good luck with your mission!" He said cheering her up more.

She saw the wall clock and her eyes became as big as saucer plates.

"Naruto-kun, what time is it?!" She asked frantically.

He turned his head toward his wall clock.

"Umm… 2 A.M?" He answered unsure.

She began to panic more. It's already two in the morning! Everyone in her clan had probably noticed her to be missing. She has to get back now.

"You had been most nice to me Naruto-kun but I really need to go back now!" She said with panic in her voice. Naruto then understood her. He got into his feet.

"Your clothes are probably dry by now, I'll just going to get them." He said as he strides to his washing machine's dryer. He gave it to her, and she quickly run into the bathroom and in 1 minute or so she was done. He sweat dropped. That was fast!

_All those clothes and done already?! _He snapped out of his thoughts when they heard a knock on the door.

They both walked to the door. He opened it up and there they saw him, Neji. He stands there with his usual stoic face.

"Good evening or better said, Good morning, Naruto, Hinata-sama." He said as he looked at her.

"Nii-san! I was just about to go back! Is father angry? Did he say something?!" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing much, Hinata-sama. He just told me to find you at all cost and make sure you get to your room and sleep…" She gave a sigh of relief.

_Wakatta…_

"But he did say that he wanted to talk to you right after you have slept enough and had eaten your breakfast…"

_I guess not…_

"Okay… Let's go now niisan. Thank you very much Naruto-kun…" She said as she went to Neji's side and gave a little bow to Naruto who smiled at her in return.

After the exchange of goodbyes, they then started to walk back home. Unbeknownst to them someone saw Naruto other than Neji opening the door to reveal Hinata with him. That someone just so happened to be Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata's finace and future husband.

For some unknown reasons to Sasuke, he felt something inside him that made him so angry that he clenched his fist on his sides real tight. Who wouldn't be angry? Put yourself in his shoes. Think how would you feel if your fiancée and future wife is with another man in this ungodly hour?!

_What is she doing with him in this ungodly hour?! _He felt his anger go a notch higher

It's not like he's jealous or something. Sure he doesn't like her and probably, it's the same with her but still! For ethics' sake! She shouldn't be there! He expected more of her because she's the Hyuuga heiress; the Hyuugas are known to raise their children in a prudent traditional manner.

"What were you doing in Naruto's place, Hinata-sama?" He asked her so calmly that it scared her.

"Ano…. Niisan… I… We're not doing anything… I just happened to have some little accident and he helped me, that's all…" She said fiddling with her fingers. He heard him sigh and he looked at her as they continue to walk.

"I know Hinata-sama. I know you two aren't doing anything **but**…" He said emphasizing the last word. She took a breath, she knows that Neji's going to lecture her again.

"But it is not well to see the Hyuuga heiress to be with a man in this ungodly hour of the day… Especially if the said heiress is engaged…" She looked down to the ground and remained quiet. Neji stopped and hold her on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Hinata, I'm not doing this to just to lecture you, I'm doing this for your own good. How if other people see you with him in this hour? It would cause a lot of commotions. Hinata, you're the heiress of our clan, you carry the clan's name with you…" He said looking with concerned eyes at her.

"I understand niisan. I'm sorry." She said softly and he let go of her shoulders.

"Just don't do that again. You got me and Hanabi all worried." He said still looking at her.

_Cause a lot of commotions? _She asked herself.

"Niisan, you said it would cause a lot of commotion. Had father formally announced it, already?" Yesterday, she just had a picnic with Naruto then when she got home, her father told her about her being betrothed then it was already announced to everyone?! Everything was going too fast…

"No, not yet but it would be soon… Just think of it Hinata, if people would see you with Naruto a few days before your father would announce that you're about to marry another man, it would certainly cause a lot of commotions…" She nodded, understanding the whole logic.

They reached the compound and Neji didn't leave her side until they reached the door to her bedroom.

"Sleep well, Hinata-sama." With that he left her and she went inside her room.

She didn't even bother to change into her pajamas. She went straight to her bed, after all her clothes just got washed. She closed her eyes and almost instantly, sleep had finally claimed her.

* * *

A/N: So what you think about that? It's the longest chappy I had ever written!!! Come on guys review!!! 

There's an average of 69 people reading the whole story and only 2 people reviews, well in the start there were 4 people… Don't you want me to know your opinion about the story or any suggestions? Come on! I wanna know who reads the story! Pretty please with cherry on top, review! Don't tell me the other 67 are all anonymous readers! I really don't want it to come to this but… If you wouldn't review I ain't posting the next chappy anytime soon! Kidding! But actually, I don't think I can post it anytime soon even if I want to, classes will resume soon in my place but I'll try!

I'll give you a hint of what will come, in the next chappy there would be a little SasuHina fluff moment! Tune in!

Ja ne yo.


	6. Vacation Mission

A/N: I must say wow! I didn't expect you guys to take it seriously when I told you to review. Oh, well I'm very thankful for all those who reviewed!!! Thank you very much XD!

* * *

"Are you sure about this Hiashi-san?" A sitting blonde woman asked to the man sitting regally in front of her table. 

"Why are you asking me of this? Are you afraid and unsure about it yourself?" He asked calmly looking at the young looking blonde woman.

_How odd it is… She's older than me and yet, I can be mistaken as her father…_Hyuuga Hiashi mused in his thoughts though showing nothing on his face.

"A little… Mada, this is the last card I have up my sleeve, and I have to risk the the chances… This is like gambling and I suck in gambling! Arrrgh!" She said getting infuriated with the situation.

"Faith Tsunade-sama. Hold on to faith, it's all we have on this matter, besides, it would benefit you either ways…" He said like a sage while closing his eyes…

"Benefit me either ways?" She asked confused of what he means, Hiashi sighed.

"If it works your problem with Sasuke will be over, and Hinata will be happy with her marriage, just how you wish it to be… Mada… if it doesn't work, Sasuke would still marry Hinata, and she'll be unhappy with their marriage…"

"How can I benefit with the latter one?" Tsunade's eye brows knitted, she can't grasp what he means with the latter one.

"Tsunade, even if Sasuke would not love my daughter, he is a man of dignity, therefore, he would return to her if he'd leave again…" He said closing his eyes gain.

"Naruhudo…" She said as she relax in her chair.

* * *

She opened her door not making even the slightest sound and slipped out his room as quietly as a mouse. Why is the Hyuuga heiress acting like a thief inside her own home? It's because she's afraid to grab anyone's attention, namely, her father. So far, everything seems to be safe. Her feet made it out of her room and she gave a sigh of relief as she slides the door behind and nimbly, walked her way to the dining area. 

"Hinata." Her father said as he walked out of the dining room door frame.

She stopped dead in her tracks. A million thoughts of what his father is going to tell her swarmed in her head in an instant.

"Ohayou gozaimass, otousama!" She said quickly as she deeply bowed her head, effectively hiding her eyes that will quickly give away how scared she is.

"Hinata, it's already noon…"

She quickly looked-up at her father with tense eyes. Her father had always taught them the importance of punctuality. She gasp a little hurriedly placing a slightly curled hand next to her lower lip and bowing so lowly.

"Gomen nasai, otousama. I have slept too much! I wouldn't do it again!" She says repeatedly as she bows her head everytime.

_Have I been that strict all along for her to go all apprehensive for such little things? _He thought to himself and unbeknownst to his daughter, Hiashi kind of find it dare I say… entertaining?

"Hinata stop." His voice resounded in the hall, no one dared to say anything or even pass the hall for all of them know that the Hyuuga lord is speaking with his daughter. In fact some of them quietly slipped away from the hall and find another way.

She snapped out of her worried daze and tried to compose herself as best as she could.

"I believe that you had an adequate sleep already, have you not?" He asked looking in her eyes with that clan head's scrutinizing eyes.

"Yes, I have otousama!" She said still panicky.

_Is father stalling? Why isn't he asking me of anything about last night yet? _She thought worriedly to herself.

"Then all is good… Hinata, go to Hokage-sama. There is something she wishes to discuss with you." He said and went pass his daughter.

When Hiashi was two steps behind her, she quickly turned around.

"Demo Otousama! Aren't you going to ask of anything about last night?" She knew that she should be happy that her father let it be but she knew her father is not the kind of person to let important things to slip-off.

"Why? Is there anything of importance that I should know of, daughter?" He asked as he faced his daughter.

"No father, there is nothing of importance that you should know." She said shocked.

"Good, go your way now daughter." He said as he turned around and walked away.

Hinata just stood there still shocked and then she smiled whole heartedly.

"Arigatou Otousama…" She said no more than above a whisper…

That really made her day. Her father trusts her. She felt all happy today.

As she was in front of the door frame of the dining room something red was hurled her way. She swiftly caught it with her right hand and she looked at it she noticed that it's an apple. She looked inside the dining room. She saw Hanabi smiling at her.

"You gotta eat something!" She said to her sister as she smiled and mouthed a thank you in return.

* * *

She heard noises inside the Hokage office as she knocked and heard a grunt saying 'come in'. She bowed her head instantly toward the hokage as she entered the room. 

"Gomen nasai, I'm late." She said curtly.

"No, it's okay. You're actually just in time." Came her reply as she send something or more like somebody flying to the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"What you do that for?! Tsunade-baachan?" He whinned as he stood-up and brushed-off his butt with imaginary dusts.

"I have two answers to tell you Naruto…" She said as a vein pop on her ageless forehead and the side of her lips twitch. "First, it's because you won't quit on nagging about getting an S-class mission which is totally getting on my nerves…" This time she opened her eyes and looked sharply towards Naruto. "And second, you calling me baachan is getting my fist itching to pulverize every bone in your body." Sakura also looked at him with a look that says, 'another word from you and your getting it.' Naruto just gulped getting the message.

That's when Hinata noticed Sakura. So now, she knew that there is total of four person inside the room; Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun and her. Wrong.

"Tch. Can you quit that and get to the point already?" Asked a rather annoyed voice.

She looked from the source of the voice and came eye to eye with none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. Though he directed the question to Tsunade, he was looking straight at her. He narrowed his eyes and she felt small under his gaze.

_What did I do again?! He looks mad…_She thought worriedly.

"Okay, let's go to the real thing kids." With that everyone straightened-up though Sasuke looked a bit at ease with his normal apathetic stand. "You are here for a mission."

"I am sending you to Torch Island, 3 miles off the northeastern shore of Fire country's mainland it's an island resort. Listen-up, I need you to find the 'Ume no Namida' which was legends and recently rumors says that can be found within a week before a full moon on the said Island's shore. Four days from now on there would be a full moon after that, the mission would be over whether you find it or not."

"Tsunade-sama, does this mean the mission is kind of a 'hit or nothing game'? " Sakura, the intellectual ninja asked.

"Souyo. You may even consider this a vacation mission. You find it, the mission is a success if you don't, we verify the rumors invalid. Your mission starts tomorrow. Any questions?" She asked eyeing the group.

"Child's play. I'm not participating on this mission just to satisfy a client's curiosity over a stupid pebble." Sasuke said as he exited the room.

Hinata stared as he exit the room.

"Brat." Tsunade said as she massage her temples.

"Sumimasen Hokage-sama." She said as she gave a little bow and Tsunade wave her hand at her.

* * *

"Where could he be?" She asked nobody in particular. She already went to the Uchiha estate, training ground and ramen shop but to no avail. A place entered her mind. 

"_But…Could it be possible?"_ She asked herself as she rushes to that place.

It doesn't make sense but sure enough, she saw him there, leaning against the tree in an Indian seat position with closed eyes. It made her wonder of why of all the places he was there, the same place where she cried her heart out yesterday...She agilely as possible approached his side. Standing just beside him, she took the opportunity to look on his face. Handsome and captivating. Was all she could describe him as the afternoon breeze plays gently with his hair and the afternoon sun bathing him in a strange orange-yellow light. Before she knew it, her hand is descending down to his face, she wants to touch him to know he's real, not some portrait drawn by an artist. But even before the tips of her fingers graze his cheek, his hand grip her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he sharply asked as he opened his eyes.

Hinata seems to be still lost in her trance as Sasuke pulled her down. She just compelled with his pull and in no time, she saw herself sitting on the soft grass in front of him. She came back to her senses and immediately looked away. She was embarrassed of the way she had acted.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san." She said still her eyes averted elsewhere. She heard him sigh as she felt his hand leave her wrist.

"Hinata. I know that you don't particularly have a liking towards me. In fact you have all the rights to hate me but nonetheless, I can careless. But at least you should call me Sasuke and look at me when I talk to you."

She quickly looked at him only to meet his eyes again.

"I-I don't hate you Sasuke-san!" She blurted out. "I promise that I'll try not to look away when you talk to me and I'll call you Sasuke-san from now on!!!"

Sasuke just stared at her amused but never showing even a single trace.

"So, what do you need?" He asked her and she tilted her head to the side. "Don't tell me you came all this way to find me just to promise that you wouldn't look away whenever I talk to you and to call me Sasuke-san."

"Ummm… Ano…. Sasuke-san… I…" She trailed-off, a subtle red sheen tinting her cheeks.

"Would you reconsider going to the mission tomorrow?" She asked looking hopefully towards him.

"And why would I?" A trace of harshness and bitterness in his voice can be detected. She wondered why it is like that all of a sudden.

He can't think of a rational explanation of why she would want him to reconsider. He wouldn't be around in the mission, she get to be with Naruto without worrying about him. So, why is it that she wants him to reconsider?

"BecauseIwantyoutobethereanditwouldbefunsopleasecome!" She said in a single breath when she finished gathering all her will power and spring into a run back home. Her cheeks tinted with a red that would put a tomato in shame.

To say the least, Sasuke was shocked. So shocked he wasn't even able to stop the heiress from running from him and answering more of his questions. No one ever struck him like that, it was so honest and simple, yet he knows that it was true and it was straight from her heart.

_As simple as she wants me to be there, eh?_ He mused to himself.

"Let see this fun then…" he said as he stare-off the direction Hinata has run-off.

He wondered what is stored for them in this mission as he watched the setting sun's reflection by the lake...

* * *

A/N: Has it been that long? I'm soooo sorry! Well I got bombarded with school works and all but right now, I'm holding out and I wrote this chapter right away! I don't know when I'll have another free time school is getting crazier than usual! Review please! If there are any errors in the spelling or other stuffs, please do tell me so I can revise. I was in a hurry when I wrote this, sorry for the inconvenience! 


	7. My Oh My Jealousy

A/N: Sorry guyz! Had it been that long? School really kept me hooked lately! A lot of activities came-up my way and so are the workloads! So as an apology, here is a long update! Enjoy!

I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

"Odaijini Oneechama!!!" Hanabi shouted back as Hinata gave one last wave to her younger sister and dash towards the Konoha Main Gate. 

An eye catching combination of yellow, orange, and a bit of black caught her attention as she neared the gates. Any guess of who that figure might be, grinning widely and waving like a fool towards her?

"Naruto-kun, konnichi-wa." She said as she catches her breath.

She started to look around and she immediately noticed that Naruto was there all alone. Where's Sakura-san and Sasuke? This question runs relentlessly through her brain. Didn't their little confrontation change his mind even for a bit?

_Faith Hinata! Believe in him! _She mentally scolded herself for doubting Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, where's Sakura-san?" She asked to get her mind-off Sasuke for a bit, she can't stress herself over something that is not yet confirmed, that was something that she learned in one of these past years.

Naruto looked at her and thought wistfully, _Sakura-san, ma can't be help with her upbringing, she was trained to be an heiress afterall…_

He remembered some accounts where Hinata would call Sakura as Haruno-san, and Sakura would tell her no need to be so formal and that she can just call her Sakura, well at least she calls her Sakura-san now.

"Ah, Sakura-chan's still in the hospital. Her shift wouldn't be over until 12 but she'll be here any moment now." He said and as if in queue they heard Sakura's voice.

She is calling out to them and surely, when they turned their heads on her voice's direction she was there.

"Sorry if I made you wait a little." She said as she gave them both an apologetic smile.

Sakura noticed that it was only Hinata and Naruto. She wondered where Sasuke-kun might be and if he's not going.

_Well, he did refused to go yesterday…_She mentally sighed

"Sasuke-kun's not going, ne?" She more like stated than asked.

Both Sakura and Hinata's mood become somewhat gloomier. Naruto felt that as the lively shinobi he is, he should liven the mood more! That teme always makes his life harder than it's supposed to be!

"Ne, What do you say we bust outta here and get the fun started?!" He said in his most enthusiastic voice…

Both girls give him a little nod but still their faces remained unchanged. They started towards the gate, just when they were to set foot outside the Konoha gate they heard a familiar voice.

"Not so fast dobe." They all turned their heads toward that all so familiar impassive voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE-TEME?!" Naruto asked as he run full speed towards Sasuke and grabbing him in the collar. Sasuke still looked like Sasuke, calm and impassive with the underlying confidence.

"I didn't know it was your thing to just leave someone behind… Usuratonkashi." He said coolly finishing with his trademark smirk.

"Umay wa yaro!!!" He screamed as he prepares to launch a damn hard punch to that pretty boy face of his.

He didn't even have a chance to do it, before he knew it he was flying outside the gate. Apparently, Sakura had thrown him like a rug doll with her monstrous strength.

"Sasuke-kun!" She chirped/ shrilled to him as she wrapped her arms to his left arm. "I knew it from the start that you're coming!!!"

Hinata slowly walked towards him and Sasuke fixed his gaze to her. He noticed that she's wearing a small smile that simply says, 'I'm glad you came…'

"Thank you for coming…" she said as she was only a foot away from him.

"Hey, until when you guys planning to stay there?! We don't have a whole day to spare!" Naruto screamed back to them when he finished fixing himself together.

"We're coming dobe. Ikuze." He said as he pulls his arm from Sakura.

* * *

They'd been running for six hours nonstop in ninja speed and it was already taking toll to her body. Heck, even Sakura who has an absolute control over her chakra is beginning to pant. Naruto, noticed this and he looked towards Sasuke, who's in the lead. He caught up beside him and he noticed that he wasn't even breathing hard yet, as for him he's not panting either, thanks to a certain demon fox and Sasuke, well, he's Sasuke. He remembered when Sakura said that Sasuke belonging in the Uchiha clan has a higher chi. 

"Oi, Teme! How about we camp out already for the night?" He asked as Sasuke turned his head to him.

"What? Tired already dobe?" He asked coolly.

_Yaro, this teme is unbelievable!_

"That's not it! Let's stop already!" He bit back at him.

"No, not yet. After an hour maybe…" He said as he widened their gap.

"What do you mean MAYBE teme?!!! Arrgh!!! Insensitive fool never listens to me!!!" He shouted as he glared daggers on his back.

"Daijobou Naruto-kun… I know you're worrying for us, but we can still hold out in this phase for an hour." Hinata gave Naruto a small genuine smile, and Naruto, who was caught off guard that Hinata was already by his side just smiled in return.

"Ma, I guess it can't be helped." He said as he slowed in his phase and Hinata also slowed to check on Naruto. "Ano, Naruto what can't be helped?" she asked as they finally came to a stop.

"This!" He said as she felt her legs being lifted from the ground. "Na-na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stumbled in her words and blushed as she noticed that Naruto's carrying her in piggy back. Naruto begin to catch-up with Sasuke and Sakura and with his stamina it was nothing, they were back in the middle of the group in 10 seconds or so.

"I'm okay Naruto-kun!!! I can still run! You'll tire faster if you carry me and run in this phase!" She reasoned to him.

"Nah, it's okay for me! Datte bayo! You don't weigh at all!" He said as he looked at her over his shoulders.

Hinata stopped to argue. She knew she can't change his mind when he had already set his mind. She didn't feel very uncomfortably at all, he had his backpack and somehow it provides a barrier so he wouldn't feel her ummm, breasts and she knew that Naruto wouldn't be the type to take advantage of this kind of situation.

Unbeknownst to them Sasuke was looking at them with his peripheral vision and he was…ummm… was he irritated or is there something more? He felt pretty irritated when he saw her rest her arms around his neck. He didn't know why but he was pissed.

_Can't even hold out for another hour, huh? _He thought darkly to himself.

* * *

"We'll camp out for the night." Sasuke said non-chalantly as he stopped and landed in the clearing. 

"Finally!" Sakura said as she landed by his side

"Good. I thought your planning to have us to eat supper and sleep while running!" He said as he kneeled to let Hinata-off his back.

He stood-up again and for a while he and Sasuke just glared in silence with each other. The atmosphere was really getting tense and suffocating.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you say if we gather some firewoods and set-up tents for the night?" Sakura said, trying to break the tension.

"You set-up the tents dobe, you probably doesn't even know how to pick-up woods." He said coolly and before Naruto could do anything Sakura pulled on to Sasuke.

Hinata touched Naruto's left shoulder as they watched the disappearing form of Sasuke and Sakura towards the denser forest to gather some woods.

"Let's set-up the tents now, ne Naruto-kun?" She said trying to sound cheerful.

Naruto nod at her and they started to set-up the tents. Naruto made most of the job setting the two tents. Apparently they have 2 tents, Naruto had brought a tent big enough for two and so does Hinata. Naruto looked on his work.

"That's great! Ha! Let see if that teme knows how to gather woods!" He said triumphantly.

Bids of sweat had formed in his forehead, setting-up a tent doesn't just require strength, it also requires thinking and that made him sweat. Hinata noticed this. She reached for her handkerchief inside her pocket. She dabbed it lightly on his forehead.

"Sou des, you made a great job Naruto-kun." She said as she continues to dab on his forehead.

Naruto smiled at her and closed his eyes, feeling as she dabbed ever so lightly on his forehead. In a safe distance and covered even in the eyes of these two shinobi, is an unknown spectator. The spectator just so happen to have raven black hair, pale skin and the fiancé of one of the two shinobi. He slammed his fist but with control to a poor innocent tree, he doesn't want to give away that he's watching.

"Sasuke-kun! So there you are!" Sakura said as she reached behind him.

"Let's go…" He said as he walk to the direction where Sakura had came from.

"To where?" She asked quizzically.

"Where gathering more woods…" With that answer Sakura looked into his arms and her arms. They already had enough wood!

"But Sasuke-kun we---" she stopped in mid-sentence as Sasuke dropped the woods that he's holding.

"These woods had some water inside them, I'm sure there are some woods in the forest that had completely dried." He said as he turned his back at her and walked inside the forest.

Sakura sighed and followed him into the woods.

* * *

They were gathered together in their camp fire, eating or trying to eat their supper. Sasuke brought nothing, maybe he forgot but whatever the reason might be, they would never know. Hinata has packed supper that she made before leaving home. There was some tempura, onigiri, fried tofu and some dango for dessert. Naruto brought some ramen special cup which he immediately cooked by adding some hot water. Sakura also has packed supper, it consists of fruit salad, sashimi, and a pie. 

They were currently sitting in a log. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, Hinata sitting next to Sasuke and Sasuke sitting next to Sakura.

"You can have some of mine Sasuke-san." Hinata shyly said as she looked into his eyes.

Sasuke just stared back at her coldly, she immediately cast her eyes down. Naruto noticed Sasuke's coldness to Hinata, to say the least he was irritated in the way he's treating her.

"Ne Hina-chan! Can I have some of those?! Please they pretty look delicious!"

Hinata smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes , of course Naruto-kun."

"Don't mind that Sasuke-teme too much, he can live without eating anything for a whole year!" He said rather loudly as he took some tempura and an onigiri.

Sasuke eyed them sharply as Naruto begin eating some of Hinata's food, listening carefully with his every compliment. He was irritated of how she would blush in his every compliment. Sakura noticed Sasuke eyeing the two sharply.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said in a pitch voice to catch his attention, Sasuke turned his head towards her to see if there's something wrong.

"What---" He wasn't able to continue as Sakura place something inside his mouth. Food? It was food indeed. He was about to spit it out but he tasted something on it, so he chewed instead and swallowed. He looked over her packed supper, it was Tomato pie!

"If you don't like Hinata's supper you can have mine Sasuke-kun!" She said to him.

How could Sasuke decline? He was hungry and there it was Tomato pie! He loves tomato. He didn't say anything in return to say that he accepts the offer but he didn't snap at her either so she continued giving him some pie.

Hinat and Naruto saw the whole scenario. Sasuke was now looking toward Sakura but if he wasn't, he could have seen the sadness in her eyes as she wistfully took a breath like Naruto had seen.

"How about you tell me how you make this Dangos! There very good!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata begin to tell him how she makes them. Sasuke watches as she giggles at Naruto's expression. He swallowed the last piece of tomato pie and swat a little on Sakura's hand when she tried to give him some fruit salad. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he casually stand-up and walk-off to the forest.

"Sasuke-san, where are you going?" She asked timidly.

Hearing her voice he stopped for a split second and started to walk-off again. She abruptly stood-up but felt Naruto's hand around her wrist.

"Let him go…" He said to her and she sit again.

* * *

It was already late at night but there was no trace of Sasuke since supper. Sakura is already asleep inside the girl's tent and Naruto's inside the boy's tent already, probably sleeping. Hinata was still outside sitting on the log feeding the fire more woods. A cup of hot chocolate was shoved in front of her face and felt a blanket draped on her. She looked up and saw Naruto. She gladly took the cup and sipped as Naruto sat beside her. 

"I really can't understand him still…" She said as she sighed and looked thoughtfully on her cup. Naruto saw the sad look in her eyes.

"I want to give-up but I won't!" She said as she looked-up in the stars. "You know, when we were younger I really really like you a lot…" She said quietly as she turned towards him. "And just recently I still think I do but right know I don't know…" she said as she cast her eyes down. She heard him take a deep breath and hold on to his shoulder and tilted her chin, so that she's looking in his eyes. He was smiling, not the usual grin but a concerned and true smile.

"I also liked you Hinata. A whole lot but in a different light. I love you like brother would to his sister. I'm--" He was stopped by Hinata's index finger, laying gently on his lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay Naruto, now I know what I also feel…"

Naruto smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Sasuke narrowed dangerously his eyes on the scene before him, something inside of him told him to do something but he ignored it. He just walked inside the woods again hoping that when he returned he wouldn't see the same scene again.

Naruto had long since left her and slept due to her saying that she don't want to be bother and he should rest. She clenched tighter the blanket around her and that's when she heard some foot steps towards the bushes. She perked-up immediately. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, you---" she didn't finished due to his cold stare at her.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked rather harshly.

"I was waiting for you…" She said truthfully but maybe after everything he had seen all through this day he snapped back at her.

"Why were you waiting for me? I'm not a weakling like you, yourself are. Now, go to sleep." Hinata was a hurt not because he called her a weakling but because of how he disregard her worry for him. She was so worried for him! It's like he threw her concern and worry for him and stomp on it… It really hurt her…

Sasuke settled opposite of her in the fire as he leaned to a tree and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and still she was there, walking slowly towards him and stopping a few feet from him and settled down.

"I told you to sleep already." He said impatiently without opening his eyes.

"I-I'll stay here with you…" She said quietly.

"Suit yourself, if you want to freeze to death then be my guest." He said finally opening his eyes and glaring at her.

She cast her eyes down and held on tighter on her blanket as she leaned on the tree behind her.

_I really can't understand you but I really want to… _Was her last thoughts as she sleep finally claimed her.

Sasuke noticed her sleeping. He walked towards her and sat beside her. She looked troubled even in her dreams and probably that's all thanks to him. He touched her cheek with his palm and she leaned closer. He almost smiled but he caught himself and begun to think about what eh felt today.

He was irritated, he was angry and he was annoyed whenever he saw how close she and Naruto is… Those three are symptoms of…Can it be that he Uchiha Sasuke is actually JEALOUS?!

_NO!!! Bakana!_ He screamed in his mind as he retrieve his palm and abruptly stood-up.

He looked over his shoulders to see a sleeping Hinata. He convinced himself that he was mad because of her misconducts, a fiancée shouldn't be acting that way towards other men beside their fiance.

"I am a certainly not jealous…" he said with a frown while still looking at her sleeping form.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Getting interesting? Review people! A little spoiler for the next chappy, it would happen in Torch Island! That's all!!!

If you have any questions or you have noticed an error just message me. okay?

BTW. I love all the reviews it keeps me want to write this as soon as I can.


	8. Torch Island

A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating this story for quite a long

A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating this story for quite a long. I just needed some time to finish my other story but now it's finished, so I guess I'll concentrate to this one.

I'm taking this nice and slow, so that I can ensure each chapter would be good for you my beloved readers! Nothing but the best for you guyz!

--

She took-off her sandals and felt the cool relaxing sand beneath her feet. It was such a nice feeling after the torturous running they just did that morning. Unfortunately, Sasuke was another notch irritable this morning, like he was pissed over something and he roused them early this dawn and had them running non-stop until they reached the shore. She silently thanked kami-sama that there was a boat heading to Torch Island because she was certain that in his current mood, he'd have them cross it with chakra infused feet.

She sighed in contentment feeling the ocean breeze blowing against her face, the feel of the cool sand under her feet, the lapsing of the ocean waves and the fresh smell of the ocean, how she wished such peace would last forever.

"SAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUKEEEE-TEEEEMMMMEEEE!!" Naruto's exasperated shout reverberated the whole Island resort and unknowingly but successfully robbed Hinata her newfound solace.

Hinata snapped her eyes open and watch helplessly as Naruto crossed his point to Sasuke, all the while attempting to land a hit on him.

"You damnable asshole! You got some nerves to kick me in the ass this morning and have me work my ass out in all that running!! HELL! You trying to kill us or something?! If you have anything against me or any of us, be a man and tell us!! Don't kill us of over exhaustion! BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD!!"

Naruto continued with the bastard chanting and stopped short when Sasuke finally stop dodging his punches and caught his fist, giving it a painful squeeze. He opened his eyes and gave a knowing glance towards Hinata for about a split second but it was enough to freeze her on her spot.

_What did I do? _She frantically raked her brain for what she could have possibly done to cause his current mood or if there's something she didn't do that caused this but no! She can't think of anything.

No matter how quick the side glance he spared to Hinata, Naruto noticed it. _Ugh! That TEME! So, he's got love life problems and he decides to take it out on us! Kami! Grow some balls and talk it over to her! _Naruto wanted to smack Sasuke right now!

"Look dobe, I have no idea what you're talking about. I got nothing against you or the others, except that you're way too stupid. Be a man? Tch. You're the one who's not being a man, I just have you jog for awhile and you're ranting like I had you run the whole world, you're such a sissy." He said eyeing stoically Naruto but behind those stoic and cold onyx eyes is the solid wish to humiliate and to put Naruto down, not like he's going to tell or admit it to anyone.

"WHY YOU LIT--" Naruto said agitated and raising his other fist with full serious attempt to land a hit to Sasuke but was cut short with Sakura holding his wrist.

"Dame yo, Naruto. There's too many civilian here, are you willing to make a clear statement that we konoha shinobis are no better than rogue ninjas and missing nins, always craving for a fight? No, right? Besides, this is such a fine day! Let's enjoy this place! There are a lot of stalls selling all neat stuffs, the ocean is ready for us to take a dip and there are a lot of tropical delicacies!!" Naruto lowered his fist, the agitated aura now gone only childish glee remains in his countenance and his grin on it's wake.

"That's right yummy foods!! I gotta try them all!" He said in excitement, eyes glowing with anticipation.

"No and no for that." Sasuke said, robbing all the happy auras on both Naruto and Sakura. "We are here for a mission, put that in your mind." As he said that Naruto and Sakura both became so gloomy. I mean GLOOMY! Hinata can't stand seeing both usually bright shinobis like this.

"Ummm…Ano… Sasuke-san… I think I agree with Naruto-kun and Sakura-san's idea." Sasuke turned to her and narrowed his eyes on her, telling her to continue. "I mean… It's win-win. If we'd have some fun around the island, we will have a better chance of finding the _ume no namida_. You see, we'd both got to have a good time and a good chance of finding it." When she looked-up into Sasuke's eyes it was still hard and devoid of any emotion but it seems irritated. "ANOU!! UMMM… I mean our mission isn't exactly finding that pebble, it's more like confirming whether it's for real or not, right? I just thought that--" She said in a frantic quick tone but was stopped by a scowling Sasuke whom she unknowingly came to stand right in front of her.

"Fine. Just shut it." He said placing his index finger in her lips to stop her from talking.

_Her lips are soft… I wonder if… DAMN! STOP! Stupid hormones! _With that thought he quickly withdrawn his finger from her lips as if he was scald by her lips and instantly turning his back to her and to the other two.

_But then again, those are the same lips arguing for the sake of the dobe's fun. _

"Just don't forget about the real reason we're here and stay out of trouble. That's all my order." He started walking-off but stopped as he heard the softest whisper of thanks from her, he just grunted and continued on his way.

She was knocked down to the cool sand as Sakura jumped on her, embracing her and successfully cutting her oxygen supply. "This is so great Hinata! Thank you, thank you! Now, I can have fun." She said still embracing to death the poor girl. "Sakura-san y-your welcome! But you're cutting my air!" This seemed to knock some sense back to Sakura as she released the poor girl.

Hinata gasped for precious air as Sakura helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that and please just Sakura!" Sakura said, Hinata smiled and said it was okay.

"Now off to the store!" Sakura said over enthusiastically but Hinata was puzzled. "Why to the stores Sakura?" Sakura stared back at her in disbelief and replied, "Of course! For our bathing suits!" With that she dragged the poor girl. "Naruto, check two rooms for us in Torch hotel. And don't even complain about sharing a room with Sasuke!" She hollered back to Naruto as she continued in her way to the swimsuit store.

--

"This is so great! I'm definitely wearing this! Hinata, you should find something too. You can't swim wearing your jacket here, you'd probably drown. And how can you manage pulling that off in here?! It's summer all year round here and it's 33C out there, I'm surprised you're not yet suffering from some heat stroke." She said as she skims the other swimsuits, finding something for Hinata to wear.

"It's really okay, Sakura, I really appreciate--" She was cut short as Sakura shoved something lavender in her hands. "No can do! Now try that thing on! And come on this is fire country's summer paradise!" Sakura continued as she pushed her inside the fitting room.

Inside the fitting room Hinata sighed, she eyed the clothing article that Sakura practically shoved into her hands. It was a two piece lavender swimsuit with a trimming of a lighter lavender shade. She sighed, knowing that she has no other choice but to wear it.

"You know Hinata…" Sakura's voice started from the outside as she was slipping out of her coat and she strained her ears to listen as she continues to change.

"I really love Sasuke-kun." Hinata froze and tensed inside the changing room.

Hearing no response from the girl inside the changing room Sakura continued.

"I have always loved him ever since I could remember and I will always do… Oh, I'm sorry. I've been babbling again. Go on changing, I'll just buy some sun block. By the way, I've already paid for that! You better wear it!"

_Sakura…She doesn't know anything…_The lavender eyed girl was deep in thought inside her head as the footfalls fade away.

She thought it was odd, but as Sakura was proclaiming her love to Sasuke she felt a strange pang inside her heart.

_Gomen nasai Sakura…_

_--_

Naruto was already in a swimming trunks/short when Hinata went out of the shop and she was walking over to him and Sakura, she noticed that Naruto was gawking at her.

"W-What?" She asked nervously as she made it to their spot.

"You got one hell of a nice body there Hina-chan! You're SOOO Ho--" Before he could finished, Sakura whacked him HARD on his head!

"BAKA! You're making her uncomfortable!" And she continued to lecture him until they notice a presence coming towards them.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Hinata. She's sexy, he'll give her that but he's never ever going to admit it loud. He stared at her but managed to keep his face straight. He caught her eyes and then, he saw the blush that crept up her cheeks. It was like magic but, something pink and red broke the spell. Sakura.

She latched herself to Sasuke, noticing that he hadn't took his eyes off Hinata for even one bit, not to mention he's been staring too long at her, too long for her liking. Wrapping her arms to his, she smiled up to him, "Sasuke-kun, what do you think of my swimsuit? Cute, ne? Sexy?" She only heard him grunt in response but she's not giving-up all too soon. Still clinging to him as if he's her lifeline, she continued in a whinny-cute like tone, "Sasuke-kun, let's have some fun! PLEASE!"

He jerked his arm free from her grasp, he was growing irritated with her antics. "No." he said flatly continuing, "I'm only here to get the keys to the room from dobe." He turned to Naruto and he extended his hand, motioning for Naruto to give the keys and he gave it to him. With that he began to walk away.

"Moh! Naruto no baka! Why did you gave Sasuke the key! Now, we really can't have fun!!" Sakura whined over to Naruto

"Really? WE have fun with teme? You mean YOU. Besides, it's my best option." Naruto sounded so serious, so uncharacteristically Naruto and so Sakura stopped her complaints.

Naruto gave Sakura a sideway glance saying _there's something we have to talk about_. Naruto then faced Hinata with his goofy smile intact, "Hey, Hina-chan there's a stall there selling fresh coconut juice can you get us some?" Hinata smiled at him and nod her head, and she was walking away from them he turned his full attention to Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing Sakura-chan?" he asked simply, straight and certainly with no humor, looking straight into her eyes.

Sakura was taken back with Naruto's seriousness but she stood her ground.

"What are you talking about?" She haughtily retorted back at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura, I'm serious right now… So, I repeat what are you doing flirting and clinging to Sasuke more than usual and in front of Hinata?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She still denied looking away from Naruto.

"Sakura… Sticking almost all time with him, feeding him and clinging to him like no tomorrow and not to mention asking him things like ,'Am I sexy'? Sakura, I'm not in any position to tell this to you and I promised not to tell but Sasuke--" He was unable to finish his sentence cause Sakura cut and continued for him.

"Is betrothed and actually engaged to Hinata. I know, I know but that won't stop me." Sakura sounded a bit dark saying that and Naruto looked at her with questioning eyes. "Don't be too shocked Naruto. Being the hokage's apprentice has its perks and, this is one of them." After hearing her Naruto has to voice his opinion on the matter at hand, "but don't you think it's wise to back-off now, Sakura? For crying out loud they're betrothed to each other!" Sakura looked at him sharply, "YES! They are betrothed but do they love each other but at the least, does Sasuke love her?! NO! Right now I can feel, see and know that there's no love but I promise Naruto, if Sasuke would feel something for her, even if it's the slightest of love… I promise, I'll back-off… So, right now just let me be…" As she finished, she looked up to Naruto with determined emerald eyes. Naruto could only sigh.

Hinata walked over to where Naruto and Sakura are, carrying two coconut drinks, they look so fresh, so fresh in fact they are in their coconut shell still only with a hatch that has straw on it. "Sorry, I could only carry two! But I can just go back to get another one, so you two can have this." She said handing Sakura and Naruto the coconut drinks. NAruto was just about to tell her not to bother herself anymore, that he's not thirsty at all but Sakura beat him on something.

"Thank you very much Hinata! But you can take Naruto with you and get another two for yourselves! I'll just take this one to Sasuke, he must be thirsty after our long journey! You… Wouldn't mind, would you?" She asked looking at the girl but most of her talk left nothing to argue.

"O-Of course! I wouldn't mind! Go ahead! I almost forgot about Sasuke-san! You're right he must be thirsty!" She said frantically, waving her hands in front of her to emphasize that she don't mind. "Naruto and I would just get another for ourselves." She dash-off to the drink's stall.

"Sakura…" He said. "I'm not doing anything Naruto, look behind you, she's waiting for you." With that she turned her back to him and towards to where Sasuke might be.

--

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out his name as she opened the door.

Walking inside she heard him, "What are you doing here? The girls room are next door." Sakura stared at the man who was lazily gazing out of the window. "I know. I'm just here to give this to you." She said handing him one of the coconut drinks and he only stared at it. She took a sip of hers, "It's really good and it has some milk on it." She tried coaxing him to drink it but no effect. "Hinata bought it." He looked back on it and tried a sip.

"Sasuke-kun, why not go out? It would be fun?"

"What's fun with frolicking in the water and getting sunburned?" He asked grumpily.

"Just try and go out, you wouldn't know what fun awaits you there…"

--

Hinata saw a child slip over in some shoreline rocks. She approached the child and she saw that his knee was bleeding, the little boy then began crying. Hinata being the gentle soul she is couldn't stand to see a crying child, she patted the boy's head and it looked-up to her and she smiled down, bending down, she allowed her hand to glow a slight green and placed it just above the cut and it healed. The little boy was amazed but nonetheless, smiled up at her. "Thank you nee-chan!" The child beamed at her. "You're welcome!" With that the child run-off to the water again.

She walked towards the water to where Naruto was! Was because he submerged under the water! She hurried towards him and he emerged from the water gaping like a fish for air. He noticed Hinata with a worried expression, "Oi Hinata! I'm okay don't worry! It seems like this water doesn't allow us to walk over it." "Huh? What do you mean Naruto-kun?" "You see, no matter how hard I try to focus and balance my chakra, I still end-up plummeting down." Hinata recalled something about the water surrounding Torch Island, she remembered once, reading a book about it that it doesn't allow anyone to walk over it. "Oh, I remember reading something like it before, I never knew it was for real though. Demo, I read that it doesn't only allow any chakra wielder to walk over it but it allows you when submerged to coat yourself with chakra that enables you to breathe for awhile." Naruto looked at her with questioning eyes, "But coating yourself with chakra will drain you!!" "I know, that's why I said for awhile Naruto-kun."

--

Naruto and Hinata played for awhile in the water then checked the booths there and what they sell but the air changed. The subtle breeze whipped up becoming chilly and strong, promising something of destructible force. A storm is coming in lightning speed.

"Hinata-chan, I think we should go back to the hotel now. It's not safe to be out with a storm, especially when we're this near to the water." Naruto said looking on the fast approaching dark clouds. It was lightning and thundering now.

"You're right Naruto-kun." She agreed feeling the strong wind pushing against her.

They were almost near the hotel when they hear a high pitched scream. It was coming from the shore, Hinata can't resist the sound of someone in distress and thinking she's a shinobi and most people here are civilian the idea that she could help came into her mind. She turned around and rushed back to the shore line. In addition, to the strong opposing winds, it's raining heavily now.

"HINATA?! STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Naruto screamed right at Hinata as she was rushing back to the shore line. "Somebody needs help Naruto-kun!"

As she reached the shore line, she saw how violent the waves has become and amidst those violent lapping of the sea, she could see a child out in the middle! Straining her eyes, she saw that it was that child from earlier. Panicked overwhelmed her and as she was about to go into the water, Naruto held on her wrist and he was shaking his head, "It's too dangerous Hinata! This water is no ordinary sea!" She smiled at him and he was taken back by that causing his hold to loosen and she used that opportunity, and in an instant she was far from him into the dangerous violent sea.

"HINATA!!" He screamed frantically. "A rope?! A ROPE! I gotta find one!" he frantically scurried to find a rope. "Naruto?!" Sakura screamed at him. "What the hell are you still doing here?! It's dangerous here!" She screamed at him as he reached her. "I know! But Hinata!! She's danger!!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "SHE WENT TO THE SEA!! TO SAVE SOME KID!!" As he finished explaining he saw some strong looking rope and he hurried to the shore with Sakura right on his heel. They saw that Hinata already got the kid and was fighting against the waves to get back to the shore. Naruto looked at Sakura and she nod her head. They concentrated their chakra in the rope that made it stronger and they threw it to the water and controlled it towards Hinata.

Hinata was bobbing in and out of the water, all the while keeping the child with all her might above the water so he could breathe, she can careless about herself. Problem is the waves are too strong for her, she seriously needs help right now or else, all will be in vain. She saw a rope glowing with infused chakra heading towards her and she hold on to it tight but she was slipping. Her brain is getting fuzzy, all that's left in her brain is to save the child and without thinking she focused all her chakra and coats the child with it, she positioned the child's hand on the rope and made the child's grip firmer by concentrating her chakra on it. Without sufficient chakra left in her, her hand slipped-off the rope. She gave a smile, knowing she did the right thing, she don't have enough chakra to coat both of them, better to save one life than having both lost…

"GODDAMNED IT! HINATA!! NO!!" Naruto screamed in the shore, seeing the choice Hinata had made and a lot more profanity escaped from his lips. Sakura had a horrified expression in her face and unshed tears brimming her eyes.

The child made it safe in the shore, seeing that Hinata closed her eyes, surrendering to her obvious fate. No more strength, not enough air in her lungs, no more chakra and violent waves drowning her, well it seems like goodbye life for her now.

"Onna no baka." Was all that Naruto and Sakura heard before something very fast and a blur of something passed them. "Sasuke?" Naruto said to no one in particular as he saw another figure effectively swimming his way to Hinata, fighting the violent big waves like they're nothing at all.

She could feel herself submerging slowly in the water, oh yes, she could feel the water filling her lungs. She was giving-up all hope when suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, they were strong arms but they were very gentle on her as she felt herself being carried away, somehow she knew it was towards safety.

She felt it when she was placed in the wet sand, she felt someone breathing very near her face. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes. Before her eyes, she saw a very wet Sasuke.

_Sasuke-san? Saved me? _But then she remembered about the little boy.

She bolt-up very careful not to brush her face with Sasuke as she does so. "Is the child safe? Is he safe?!" She asked frantically. "Hai. The child is fine Hinata, we instructed the parents to bring him to the resort's hospital--" Sakura couldn't finish his sentence when she saw how deadly Sasuke looks like.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke drawled dangerously slow and seriously dark.

"Huh? What do you mean Sasuke-s—"

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He exploded and Hinata cringed and she bit her lower lip.

"DO YOU THINK A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COULD SAVE ANOTHER LIFE?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU!! BEFORE YOU GO MINDING OVER SOMEBODY ELSE'S NECK THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! A WEAKLING SUCH AS YOU SHOULD RUN FOR SAFETY IN THE FIRST SIGN OF DANGER!!" He screamed at her beating the roaring thunder in intensity of his voice.

Her eyes watered, she's feeling so upset and low right now. All she wants to do is to get away from here. Away from his eyes. Away from his angry criticizing eyes.

"I'm--I'm so sorry!!" With that tears rolled down her cheeks and she run-off.

"Sasuke-kun, I think that was too much…" Sakura said worriedly.

"DAMN NO! TEME! That was totally uncalled for!!"

"Che. What would you know dobe?" He said, not ripping his eyes off the direction Hinata had run-off to.

--

A/N: LISTEN! I'm taking this nice and slowly BUT if there's no review to this, I'd make it much more slower than needed and I guarantee it. Mwahhahaha. I'm so mean. Well, I have always been polite in asking for review but it was too much for you, wasn't it!

Anyway, I found out that not updating for quite a long time grants me more review. So will you review nicely or should I wait for a long time again? Your call.

Hooray! My longest chapter ever!

Translations: 'Onna no baka' is either 'stupid woman' or 'idiotic woman', well, it's the same. If you have any question about some jappy terms in the story, you can write them in your review.

BYE!


	9. Ume no Namida

A/N: Woah! Thank you very much for all the reviews! I never expected such but really, all I wanted to know is what you think of my story so far and I was very happy to hear from you at last!

This is just a short chappy about some fluffy stuffs, okay?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, not in this life and neither on my next one…

--

She's been walking along the coastline for awhile now and was thinking about him all the while as she does so. Finding a rock big enough to accommodate her for sitting, she settled down upon it.

Sighing to herself, she dangled her feet to the gentle lapsing waves that reach the coast. The storm has long died and only a serene sea was left on its wake.

_He looks so mad…So scary…_

_But why? Why was he so mad at me?_

_All I wanted to do was to help…_

_And those words…_

_I didn't mean to run-away but…_

_Those words… _

_They were too much for me…_

_And his eyes held so much within them and I can't…_

_So I just run-away… _

"So, you're here…" Came an impassive voice

Hinata hearing his voice jumped a little from her seat. To say the least she was startled, she thought she was all alone by herself. She snapped her head-up and surely, there he stood before her, the visage of strength and tranquility.

"Sasuke-san…" She whispered so quietly his name as if saying out loud his name would cause him to disappear.

For a long while they just stared-up to each other's eyes; Impassive onyx eyes hiding an emotion deep within them meeting lavender tinged pearl eyes expressing the emotional turmoil within her. But then again, looking at him like that triggered her eyes to water with unshed tears and she quickly turned her head to the side.

_Is she going to cry? Man, I went out here to make sure she doesn't… _He thought to himself as he comes closer to her.

He touched her cheeks with the palm of his hand softly, "Hey, are you hurt?" She flinched from his touch as if she was scald by him. He didn't like that one bit. She's his fiancée and his future wife, it wouldn't do so for her to flinch every time he touches her. He harden his gaze at her as she flinched from his touch and more so, when she turned away from his touch.

She looked up to meet his icy cold stare. He saw confusion, hurt and… Was that devotion from her teary eyes? Seeing that he soften his expression. "Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked her softly. He was taken back as she started crying, her shoulders tensed, racking with muffled sobs.

For the first time in his life he was at lost. He wants her to stop crying but he doesn't know how to stop her. He was tempted to just walk-away just like last time when he found her crying but he has a feeling that it's his direct fault this time and walking-off just seems to be so wrong. He grunted and just turned around, away from the sight of a crying girl but he stayed standing there a feet away from her.

"What's wrong?! You! A-and me!!" She said between sobs.

"Huh?" He turned to her slightly, "You and me?"

"Its s-so painful now…(sob) I really tried to understand you… Tried so hard to understand what you feel… What you think about… I really wanted to know you better and I still do… I want to know who you are...But I'm...it's really getting too painful here…" She said sincerely, whispering the last part as she placed her hand to where her heart is supposed to be.

Sasuke fully turned his attention to her, an undecipherable emotion etched across his face before turning into a calm and understanding one. "Maybe you're trying too much…" He said as he kneel down to her level, placing a gentle hand to her cheek and wiping the tears with his thumb. "If you wanted to know what I feel or think, all you have to do is to ask me... And you're the only one who can do that…" He took a deep breath then so slowly, touched his forehead with hers.

She can't believe what she's hearing and boy, were they so close to each other right now. She could feel his breath against her cheeks, her heart is madly thumping in her chest in their intimate position. Swallowing she said softly, "Then what were you feeling? Thinking?" looking straight in his eyes.

Hearing her question, he closed his eyes. "I was scared… So scared… I didn't understand why and that made me more fearful…" He said sounding so serene.

_He was scared? And all I did was run-away from him, get mad and cry at him…_

She didn't know what possessed her, maybe it's the way he looks like right now. He looks so vulnerable right now, she thought maybe this is what lies inside him. She was happy he trusted her enough to be like this in front of her. So slowly, she closes the distance between their faces. She placed a gentle peck on his lips, it was only for a second or two.

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes. Did she just kissed him?! On the lips?! Well, it was just merely a brushing of their lips but still!! "Sorry… I scared you and the kiss it just umm…" She said with a gentle blush spreading across her pale cheeks. He turned away from her and stood away from her. "Just don't do it again and the kiss…" he drifted-off, touching his lips, "Wasn't that bad… it's… okay…" with that he smirked at her, successfully making her blush. He offered his hand to her of which she gladly took, he pulled her up. She was smiling at him, "No more tears, okay?" He said as he wipes the remnants of the tears. She hurriedly dried her eyes with the cuffs of her coat, well, it's cold during early dawn.

"Ikimasho Sasuke-kun." She said tugging on his hand. "Hmn?" He asked reluctant to move from his place. "We'll be leaving soon and I promised you it would be fun so…" He gave her a small smile, it isn't the smile the smile but still can be considered as one. "Ikuze, I understand." With that she tugged him along the shore line…

--

Inside the hotel, in the veranda overlooking the shore, two figures watched Sasuke and Hinata. They saw everything though they can't hear anything, they knew it went out smoothly.

"NICE TEME! That's more like it!" Naruto exclaimed jubilantly. "So Sakura, what would it be for you now?" He asked turning to the rosette kunoichi.

"Relax Naruto. As I have told you, I'd back-off on the slightest sign of love between them and I'm not blind neither as dense as you are as not to see and feel that there is something between them… Sasuke risked his life for her, reprimanded her like crazy and now, plays as prince charming… I'd lay-off now…" She said facing Naruto.

Naruto saw that Sakura looked so uncharacteristically upset and so he approached the rosette girl and did the first thing that came to his mind. He embraced her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be like that Sakura-chan… I'm here for you. That's right… You still got me right here for you…" He said sincerely but then again his narutardness attacked him, "well although you're so mean to me, boss me around, has a tendency to be very violent not to mention you're not that sexy at all and--" Before he could finish, a jaw smashing chakra infused fist connected with his face and sent him flying to the opposite wall.

"SHANNARO!!" She screamed angrily at him picking him up by the leg and beating him senseless.

"All-- I-- wanted-- to-- say-- is--that--regardless--I-- OUCH!!--love you!!" He managed between kicks and punches.

When she was finished beating him senseless, she started walking inside, "Thank you Naruto…" She said pausing in the door post.

--

"Sasuke look!!" She said excitedly as she rushed and bent down picking up a conical shell. "You can hear the voice of the ocean from hear." She said smiling placing the shell to her ear and closing her eyes, just in time for the first rays of the sun to shine on her face.

_She looks like a goddess like that…_ He shook his head to snap himself out of it as he noticed her offering the shell to him, "try it! Sasuke!"

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he just continued to stare at her. "No san? Only Sasuke, huh?" She blushed a lovely shade of red and turned around from him, "Ummm… That's because I feel comfortable around you now…"

He was happy to hear that from her, he noticed her rushing forward and crouching again. Another shell again he thought but she remained unmoving from her crouched position and so he decided to check. "What is it Hinata?" She quikly stood up and beamed at him, "THIS!" She shoved something in front of his eyes. He blinked then smiled.

She blushed. He looks so striking with that small smile and the morning sun spraying his handsome features. "The ume no namida…" he said gently as he touched the tear shaped blue pebble. It was smooth he thought to himself. She took his hand and placed the ume no namida on the palm of his hand. "Let's go back now Sasuke! Naruto-kun and Sakura must be awake now!" He nodded at her and they started the way back to the hotel.

_I remember once, when my mother once mentioned a myth that the Ume no Namida is the tear shed by the mystical sea for two people meant for each other... A tear shed for it was touched by their love, the complications that accompanies their love and the challenges that awaits them…_ Sasuke wondered if in anyway that the myth his late mother told him during bedtime so long ago could be true…

_But if it's true... What could it be that awaits us in the future that made this proud sea shed a tear for us?_

--

A/N: Woah, it turned out like that. I'm so proud of myself!

See, I updated immediately, I'm easy to deal with so please review.

Thank you for those who reviewed and to the anonymous reviewers I couldn't reply to you cause there's no email add but I'm very thankful!

Don't worry about the hardships that they would endure, it wouldn't be emphasized here in blue rose but in the next installment it would be...

Translations:

Ikimasho is let's go Ikuze a more masculine way to say let's go

Ume no namida is tear of the sea


	10. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT!!

Just refer to me as Lyn. My friend, Hana, who owns this account asked me to look after it for awhile. You see, she's off to somewhere but she'll be back. Why the heck did I posted this thing out? Cause the dummy posted her reason only on her homepage and I'm afraid and considerate enough that maybe her readers haven't seen her announcement and are worrying that she would discontinue. Rest assured people, she's not stopping her story, she's only unwinding a little. And if you're going to ask me to update her story, I'm afraid taht I can't be of service to you, cause even I, her bbf has no idea what she's up to with this story, of course I could always try but I have to risk getting strangled by Hana for having the entire plot ruin. Bye guys, and oh yes, I have written a story in here, it's on this account, it's pretty funny! And must I warn you, I'm more brazen, rude and perverted than my friend, it's not like that girl can't write any heavy romance, she's just waaaaaaaaaay too critical minded and well, conservative. Don't worry, she'll be back soon!


	11. Return and Thoughts

A/N: So sorry guys

A/N: So sorry guys! I've heard from my friend that some of you thought I'd be stopping this story! My bad! Sorry! I should have tried a better way to notify you!

Well, here's the long awaited update!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto

--

"Woahh! I'm a dead beat!!" Naruto exclaimed tiredly as they enter through the gates of Konoha.

"I think I'd agree with you with that, I'm all beat too…" Sakura said with a tired yawn as she finished. "I say we do the mission report on the morrow and let's just get a goodnight sleep."

Sasuke eyed Naruto and Sakura, they do look like they're tired but still he couldn't help feeling annoyed in such display. He took a deep breath and sighed. It can't be helped, he thought, they've been running to Konoha since early dawn yesterday, stopping only for food and for an hour of rest, now, it's already past midnight.

"I understand. You three head back to your houses and I'd report to the Hokage." He said as he turn back from them.

He heard some taking-off from behind him and he figured that they already left. He walked slowly and silently towards the Hokage tower, truth be told, he could still run for another hour or two in ninja speed.

"Umm… Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately tensed and unconsciously gripped a kunai, and in a split second it was pointed to the neck of the intruding voice.

His eyes widened at what was before him…

It was…

"s-Sasuke, i-it's just me! H-Hinata!" Hinata failed in her words in his display of hostility.

Sasuke took the kunai away and back to his holster. Inside he was cursing to himself! He just made an idiot out of himself! Embarrassing! And an embarrassed Uchiha resorts in being moody and snappy.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"I… was not that tired yet, so I thought I'd just accompany you to the Hokage…" She said unsure, finding her shoes rather interesting.

Sasuke exhaled and started walking again, "then, let's go, so you could go back to your place and rest…" he stopped then looked back at her as he realized how he sound like just a while ago. "Make no mistake, I only said that because I'm your team captain on this mission…" with that, he continued to the tower.

Hinata just smiled, she completely ignored his last sentence and whether that was true, he still cared for her. Much more better if he cared for her out of his will and not because he's her captain. She felt herself giving a faint blush. She didn't just thought of that, did she?

--

"So, the ume no namida, does exist, the little gem-ish pebble that are only meant for lovers to find. And you two found it?" Tsunade asked lazily, lounging on her chair with a sake in her hands. "I smell something… Rosy?" She said giving a sheepish grin towards Sasuke.

Oh! Of all the occasions Sasuke wished he could beat-up Tsunade, he wished for it more badly right now. "And I never thought you to be one who believes a bullshit legend…" He said in a low voice.

"Chill kiddo, It's good news you found it…" Tsunade straighten-up, "Now, I want you to meet our client, he's been here all night waiting."

As if in queue, a knock came.

"Come in" Tsunade grunted.

And as Hinata and Sasuke were to about face, Tsunade said, "Meet our client, Hyuuga Hiashi." There was silence for a long while until…

"F-father?" Hinata squeaked, "Our client? But why?"

Hiashi eyed his daughter for awhile then his gaze wandered to Sasuke. Sasuke being Sasuke, returned stared back with a blank expression, waiting for an answer of why all the crap?

"What else do you think it was for? It was for your good." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I am not blind and never estimate the ability of the Hyuuga eyes. I can see very well that you two aren't in a very promising… standing with each other. So I just did what I ought to do. What father would like his daughter's marriage to be in disarray?"

"Father" That was all she could muster up. There were no words.

_Father does care for me…_

She didn't think, she just let the moment take over. In so many years have gone, she had embraced her father again… Hiashi smiled a small smile but then gently pushed his daughter, "Foolish child, do you wish for me to lose face in front of the hokage and your husband-to-be?" She shook her head and Hiashi looked at Sasuke again then back to his daughter, "the wedding will be taking place tomorrow…" With that he started for the door.

"T-tomorrow??" Hinata can't help but stutter.

"Yes, tomorrow but if you consider 1 am still as a Friday night then let it be the day after tomorrow. You will be married on Sunday, wearing a white bridal gown with maid of honors, just like how you wished it to be so when you were young… Let us go now, you need to rest, you have a lot to do later this day and I suggest the same with you Sasuke. Good day Hokage-sama, we're leaving."

--

That night, Hinata tossed and turn in her bed, she was full of so much emotion, surprisingly, and there was no bitterness of which she has thought would surely consume her in this arranged marriage…

She stared-up in her ceiling, deep in thought…

_I'm only 17 and as a song says, young and sweet…_

_Marriage…_

_Sasuke…_

_I?_

_I never thought we would be brought together like this…_

_I never thought I'd ever be associated with him…_

_I never thought a week could do so much…_

_This Monday, I just prepared a picnic for Naruto's birthday_ _and I went home to hear one of the shocking things a girl could ever heard…_

_Marry Sasuke… That was also the day I said I don't like him…_

_And deep within Monday night I went out to the waterfall I grew found of and Naruto startled me, I was soaked._

_Early Tuesday dawn, I was still in Naruto's house, learning more about Sasuke…_

_That was the same day I made a vow to know him better..._

_Later that day, the Hokage summoned us for a mission. Sasuke declined and I searched for him, I found him in my favorite place here in Konoha, beside the lake and under the cherry blossom tree…_

_I mustered all my courage and asked him to come and I practically promised that it will be fun…_

_Wednesday, we waited for him, I waited for him, hoping with all my heart that he'd come and…He did…_

_But…_

_He was difficult all day, he was so moody… _

_I tried my best though, I'd tried giving him my food but he didn't took any…Instead, he ate some of Sakura's…_

_I don't know why…but that time I felt a strange emotion…_

_It was what was mostly called jealousy but I pushed it all away… _

_Then, he walked away, I tried to stop him but Naruto stopped me, should I have stopped him? Regardless I was hindered?_

_I wished that he'd told me what was wrong, so I wouldn't be so clueless and he wouldn't bear it all…_

_It was the same day I told Naruto that I used to love him and he told me he loved me as a sister…_

_Strange but… There was no resentment…_

_I told him that I wish to give-up but I won't give-up…_

_I'll hold on even though it's killing me inside..._

_When he came back, he was till so mad but I hold on to my vow to understand him…_

_On Thursday we made it to Torch Island, but he was worst that day…_

_I tried to relax and enjoy but you keep ebbing in my thoughts…I can't help it, after Sakura told me she loved you for a very long time and will continue to love you so…_

_That day, a storm brewed unexpectedly. I saved a drowning child and I almost drowned to my death but you saved me._

_You screamed at me…_

_I was scared and I was full of sorrow, not because you told me I'm weak, a lot of people told me so in the past… I was scared and sorrowful because… Maybe, I'd never be able to reach you and understand you… Your eyes told me so…_

_I run-away…I can't bear such thought… _

_Very early dawn Friday, I blurted out what I feel… My fear but, you told me so that you feared for me…_

_Then I realized… I was being so selfish…_

_You were scared too, maybe you were trying to reach out too and understand but I was too blind too see…Blinded by my own goal…_

_I kissed you that day and we watched the magnificent sunrise…_

_We found the ume no namida…_

_That day, I realized how beautiful you are, as a whole, as a person…_

_The long journey head back home started…_

_Saturday early down, we reported to the hokage and we learned father was the client…_

_Shocking and surprising we learned we'd be married on Sunday, practically, tomorrow…_

_It had only been a week, no, even less than a week…_

_Could it be that I have fallen for you? _

_Wait! That's too fast! _

_Have I already fallen for a less than a week?_

_Oh my, this is giving me a headache! _

_I have to rest now! Lot's of things to do later!_

With that she had fallen asleep…

_--_

Sasuke, restless on his bed, started having thoughts on the matter at hand.

_I'm really marrying her, eh?_

_Was I really jealous of Naruto? _

_Why is it that I don't like the fact that she like the dobe?_

_Tch!_

_It's because her behavior is unacceptable, that's it!_

_She's an engaged woman and what's with all those rendezvous with Naruto?_

_Piggy back ride, dubbing that dobe's sweat, sharing foods and romance by the camp fire!_

_That sounds like I was jealous but I am NOT certainly jealous!_

_There was a time I have hurt you so much but it's because I was scared for you…_

_Cause maybe, just maybe, I was scared of losing you… _

He touched his lips and smiled, no one can see anyway.

_That kiss…_

And before he finished his thought he fell asleep…

--

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I don't think I'd be updating in any regular basis, cause as you see, I'm starting college, I have to shape-up but I'm not stopping this.

How do you find this chapter, is it to your liking? Review please!


	12. Questioned Emotions

Chapter 11: Questioned Emotions

A/n: Woah! Gosh I' m totally beaten to a pulp!

Cause I love you guyz, even right now I'm down right tired, I'm going to give you the next chappy!

Isn't that great?!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Naruto

--

Hinata woke-up with a start, courtesy of an odd bouncing creature in her bed. The said creature was yelling and pulling the soft warm cozy covers off of her.

"WAKE-UP SLEEPY HEAD!! WAKE-UP NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE!!" Hanabi yelled as she continued to yank the covers off of her elder sister who's still unwilling to depart from the comforts of her bed.

"What consequence are you talking about Hanabi?" She asked groggily muffled by the pillow onto where she buried her head in an attempt to block Hanabi's yelling .

"WELL HELLO!! LIKE OH, HERE COMES THE BRIDE IN HER CASUALS!! DEAR GOD!! HINATA I SWEAR IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WAKE-UP AT THIS INSTANCE YOU'LL WALK THE AISLE IN YOUR PAJAMAS!! YOU'LL RUIN YOUR OWN WEDDING!! COME ON!! WE HAVE TO SHOP FOR DRESSES AND ACCESSORIES!!" Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs at her sister.

Realizing what Hanabi just said she bolt-up and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Just give me five minutes!!"

--

"Ino, I don't really know if that would really suit me and besides, I don't think--" Hinata tried to talk Ino out of having her try on the purple gaudy wedding dress.

The purple dress has ruffles on the short sleeve and the entire dress is sprinkled by shiny stuffs, it's not her thing. Going out of the fitting room in the purple dress, Ino gave a disapproving shake of her head. "Hmmm… You're right this is definitely not your wedding dress…" Just then something pink and red bumped Ino out of the way, "My turn pig!! You got no style!! Here Hinata! Try this on!" She shoved in quickly in her hands a pink wedding dress and shoes, Hinata only managed to give a twitching smile.

_Dear god, wedding shopping sure is a nightmare…_That's all she could think about as she walked back inside the fitting room and as she closed the door she saw a glimpse of Sakura and Ino getting on each other's neck.

Hinata held out the pink gown… It was unique and modern style, she guessed. It was definitely not your typical wedding gown. The gown fell right above her knees, the shade of pink was rose pink and it has artificial rose buds sewn in the hem and in the off shoulder sleeves.

_I am so not wearing this…_

And as she walk-out of the fitting room for what was like a hundred tries, Sakura gave her an approving nod and Ino shook her head in disapproval.

"Perfect!" Sakura squealed

"What are you talking about billboard head?! That's not Hinata at all! Rose pink and Showy! That gown is too loud for her!! NO! NO! NO!"

"And what do you suggest us to do pig?!"

Ino was quiet, she still wishes to insist Hinata to wear the one she picked.

"Well, let's just let her pick whatever she likes!!" Tenten said growing impatient of the two. She slowly faced Hinata, smiling she said, "Don't mind us Hinata, choose your wedding dress and choose well, you'll only get married once…"

"Well, in her case, since her father will let lose all hell if she'll ever divorce Sasuke and get married again…" Sakura interjected.

"YEAH! That's right! Let Nee-sama pick her own dress, so could you two please do shut-up now? I think my eardrums would explode any moment now!" Hanabi said completely ignoring Sakura's comment.

For what seemed like hours Hinata walked the entire boutique and then, something caught her eye. A beautiful snow white gown, it has an elegant embroidery pattern that stretches from the top to the very hem, and the embroidery itself has tiny pearls studded on them. The sleeves were off-shoulders and are made of lace; well it was see through something so lace, I guess. The top was sweetheart cut. She picked it and went to the fitting room.

"Hinata-neesama? Are you finished? Look what we found for you! A tiara and a veil!" She heard Hanabi's voice from the outside and she slowly opened the fitting room's door and as she did, she heard gasps from her friends.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked meekly with a slight blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"Now, THAT is definitely your wedding dress!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"You look breathtaking! Sasuke sure is one lucky bastard." Tenten said in awe.

"You're one stunning bride; actually, so far you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen…" Sakura said honestly.

"Neesama! You're so beautiful! Here, a veil and tiara, it will match that dress of yours." Hanabi said enthusiastically.

--

_I've never realized what a tiring activity shopping is until this day. _Hinata thought as she sat in the café exhausted from shopping.

"Okay, we have dresses for my three bridesmaids, Tenten, Ino and Sakura. A gown for my dear made of honour, namely, my beloved younger sister Hanabi." Hinata said, confirming whether she forgot something.

"The flowers would be from our shop! All taken care of!" Ino said.

"We already have the accessories too, everything's fixed." Tenten said.

"We'll take charge of your hair and make-up tomorrow, no need to worry!" Sakura beamed at Hinata.

Hinata sighed, glad that everything has been done.

"Hanabi, I know you hate wearing dresses but try to smile tomorrow." She said softly to her younger sibling.

"Of course I will. The only reason I hate wearing those dresses is because their purpose is to have the boys' attentions in you, and that's one petty reason. However, tomorrow is different since it's my sister's wedding." She explained her side.

"Okay, now that everything is done, it's time for a little girl talk with the bride. Hanabi If you feel like going somewhere else, I wouldn't stop you." Ino said

"Nope! I'm staying, I want to hear whatever my sister has to say."

"So, Hinata do you love Sasuke?" Sakura ask.

"Geez, Sakura! Straight to the point, huh?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut it guys. It's more like it, straight to the point." Tenten said

"So, neesama, do you love Sasuke?" Hanabi asked and everyone was quiet, all awaiting her answer.

"Well," Hinata started stirring her coffee and taking a little sip, "I actually don't know… I'm not sure…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE! COME ON, WE'RE HERE! WE'LL LISTEN SO JUST SPILL IT SO WE COULD SORT THINGS OUT!!" Ino exploded.

Every head looked towards their table and Ino gave an apologetic bow.

"Way to go pig."

"Shut it."

"Well, Hinata what do you mean? Can you elaborate?" Tenten asked taking a sip of her mocha coffe.

"Well, I mean… It's like, no, it's more like I feel it. I mean… When he's sad, I feel like staying with him and crying with him, and when he's happy I feel like laughing with him… Ugh… I don't know… All I know is that I need to be right beside him no matter what even if he pushes me away, I'll find a way to stay with him, so he'll never be alone again..." And as she finished, she looked at the four before her and they have unshed tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god! Hinata! You ARE in LOVE!" Ino said as he hugged the girl.

"So noble! I don't know if I could love anyone the way you love that bastard." Tenten said wiping her eyes.

"My god Hinata , I'm sorry… I never thought you felt for him that way… I'm really sorry…" Sakura said softly.

"Sorry for what Sakura?" Hinata asked Sakura touching her hand.

Looking down Sakura replied, "I-I did terrible things and thought of terrible things too, Just know I'm sorry for everything. I truly am." Looking up she grabbed her hands into hers and looked squarely into his eyes, "I knew him evr since like forever, so...How could you love him more?"

"I don't know… There are no words… I guess, I mean, If I could explain it, then it wouldn't be love, because love is meant to be unexplainable…"

--

She laid her tired body in her bed, ready to retire for the night but her thoughts drifted somewhere, and that certain somewhere is to Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

_So, I guess I really am in love with you…_

_I want to stand by your side…_

_Laugh with you when you're happy,_

_Cry with you when you're sad,_

_And stay with you when everyone else leaves…_

_Yes, I do love you…_

_**BUT**_

_What do you feel towards me?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Do you love me?_

_Better yet, do you even feel anything for me?!_

With those thought she panicked and she stand away from her bed.

_I LOVE SASUKE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE FEELS FOR ME!! _

_How if he doesn't love me?!_

_How if he hates me?!_

_How if he really do hate me?!_

_How if he feels nothing at all for me?!_

Those thoughts caused emotional turmoil inside her. She couldn't answer any questions, frustration was taking its toll in her already tired mind and she did the only thing she could think of at the moment…

She run-off…

--

**A/N: **Review please! If it's crappy, it's because I'm tired as hell.

Reviews would keep me (bind me) on writing this even though my schedule is hectic and everything and guys, it is a sign of appreciation.


	13. His Answer

A/N: I REPOSTED the story cause I, myself was NOT satisfied with my update.

Anyways enjoy this reposted chapter, and please review.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto.

--

Disheveled and frantic.

Those are the best words to describe Hyuuga Neji right now as he stand before Uchiha Sasuke's doorstep.

Sasuke was tempted to take a picture of him there and then, and sell it to ebay, but he knows better that getting on Neji's bad side isn't a very good idea. So instead of grabbing a camera, he raised one eyebrow at the uncharacteristically tousled shinobi.

"Hyuuga…" He said unceremoniously.

Taking one more shaky intake of air, Neji grabbed Sasuke's shirt and drew the Uchiha mere inches from his face. "Where is Hinata-sama?" He asked in a hard voice.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at the question yet again. "Let go." He said and Neji glared harder at him, "You know, for a guy who barges in someone else's house in the middle of the night you got a lot of nerves." Neji let go of Sasuke but still glared hatefully at him.

"You ask me about her whereabouts. Don't you guys live together in the same compound? Weird. Well, I guess she's in her bedroom, on her bed because it's the middle of the night and she has all rights to turn in for the night." Sasuke answered as he dusted his shirt of imaginary dusts.

"Don't get smart with me Uchiha. Do you think I'd go all this way and the whole of Konoha if she's in the compound?" Sasuke stared blankly at Neji and squarely answered, "I don't know. Maybe yes and maybe no…" Neji glared angrily at the Uchiha, so what if he disturbed him in the middle of the night? He's working his ass out in the cold night to find his prospective wife who seemed to runaway. "Look here Uchiha, I have no time for your haughty attitude. Especially not when I'm searching for your wife-to-be in the middle of the night who left without a single trace." And with that Neji sped-off to find his cousin.

"She's missing, eh?" With that he closed and locked his door. He then walked to his bedroom and lay on his bed.

And as he lay there on his bed thinking, images of her entered his mind. He could see her warmly smiling at him and looking at him with such tender and caring eyes. His soul ached for her to be his. From her smile that gives courage, to his gentle and caring touch down to the worry, devotion and love behind her eyes.

"Oh Kami! I didn't just think of that!" Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and smacked his forehead.

_Find her! Do everything in your will to bring her back! _Something inside him screamed at him.

"But she run-away and that's something. It means she doesn't wish to wed with me." He said to himself and at same time, feeling stupid talking to himself.

_Moron! That's not for you to decide and to conclude! That's for you to know! All I'm asking is for you to find her, I'm not asking you to drag her back and force her to marry a boring oaf like you!_

"I didn't just say that to myself." And with that he stood up and started for his door.

--

He didn't know how but he managed to find himself in a majestic waterfall with the nighttime creatures singing the symphony of the night. It's like his feet has a mind of its own and dragged him into this place. And as he stood their in awe, it wasn't just the waterfall. He stood in there captivated by the beautiful creature dancing on the surface of the waterfall as if she's a part of it…

A water goddess…

And as he was walking towards the beautiful creature, a twig snapped under his sandal, bringing the attention to him as he continued to walk towards her. And as he came face to face with her, he was surprised to find that the beautiful and captivating creature was none other than the same woman he was searching for. Hinata.

Hinata has a troubled expression on her face and it was plain to see that she had been crying. With an instinct that Sasuke didn't know he possessed, he reached to cup her cheek on his right palm. "Why?" That summed-up the entire question he has and she understood.

Why did she run-off? Why is she here? Why was she crying? Different questions with one answer.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Sasuke stop. All of this, stop it…" She said as she continued to cry. "Stop what?" And she looked-up to meet his eyes and touched his hand cupping her face. "This… Caring and being nice to me. I mean, you're not nice in a normal sense but you're nice in a way you only could manage. Stop it, it's confusing me… It's making everything so hard and complicated…" He looked gently at her and asked, "Why?" And she pulled away from him.

"It's confusing, hard and complicated because I don't even know if what I'm thinking of what you're feeling towards me is right. Painful because I'm thinking that you don't feel for me the way I feel for you…" Hinata tried to express the troubling emotions inside her.

"Can you make it simpler for me? I don't know how to answer that…" Being the insensitive guy he is towards women, he's clueless and confused at the moment. With her back towards him she said, "Sasuke, what is it that you feel for me? I want to laugh with you when your happy and cry with you when your sad. Sasuke, I need to stand by your side when everyone else's leaves. Tell me what you feel! Is it enough for you to make me stay?!"

Nothing

There was silence for a long time. "Goodbye Sasuke…" She said, ready to walk out of his life…

_STOP HER! IDIOT! If you let her go now, you'll never see her again! You'll lose your chance in true love and life!! MOVE IT!!_

He heard her bid him goodbye and he grabbed her wrist saying, "Stay by my side Hinata…." Sasuke wants to curse at himself why he couldn't utter three simple words instead. She had a surprised look in her face and then her eyes soften and she pulled him to herself.

"Hinata, what I mean is… I--" He tried to explain as he drew her closer. "Shhhh. Enough. It's all enough for me. I'd stand by your side forever…" Sasuke was deeply moved with the devotion and caring burning behind her gentle eyes and how he wished he could say those three words to her, instead he leaned over her face and brushed his lips over hers for a chaste kiss.

_Whatever he feels for me is enough for him to make me stay. It's all enough for me…_

--

He stealthily walked inside her bedroom, with her sleeping on his arms or it seems because as he lay her down, she pulled on his hand. "Stay." She said with sleep in her voice.

"Why?" He asked as he stared into her droopy eyes.

"Tell me a story…"

Sasuke took a deep breath and nod his head gently. He tucked her in bed and he laid beside her, outside of her blanket but still it looked pretty much sweet… And he begin telling the story…

_Once there was a beautiful maiden who guarded the mystical sea. Loved and adored by men and gods alike for her beauty and compassion were unsurpassed. She was venerated like a goddess by the villagers for they are blessed with bountiful harvest and catch. _

_But the harmony was disrupted…_

_One day, a warrior came in a quest to slay the maiden of the mystical sea but he failed, for he was captivated by her sheer beauty and he fell in love with her…_

_The assault for the maiden's life was over but a passing villager saw how the warrior attempted to do so. The villager then fought with the warrior but the maiden stopped them and told the villager to take his peace and leave. _

_The villager left but the news of the assault spread in the village like wild fire._

_The days passed and the two fell deeper in love. She learned that he came to slay her due to a prophecy that his true love would die right before his eyes and there is nothing he could do unless he redeem himself from such fate by the blood of the one who guards the mystical sea. The warrior learned that the maiden tried not to fall in love due to a divination that the one she would love will suffer eternal damnation. Meanwhile, drought and plague spread all over the land. The crops dried, fishes were scarce, livestocks died and children were struck by a strange disease. _

_The villagers assumed that this was the punishment of the mystical sea for the unpunished sacrilege done to its guardian. With such rigid reasons, a mob attack the warrior and the maiden watched helplessly as he cut every wave of the mob that came but as skilled as he is with swords, he is a human. _

_Every time, he would emerge victorious but he has cuts and bruises in his person and she would clean and aid them at night with tears and gentle caress. One night, he gave her a dagger of which he said is for her to use for her protection… _

_The same cycle happen again and again. Alas! She could no longer bear to see such killings and blood. It was such a pain in the heart to see your beloved get hurt all because of you… The maiden wishing for it to end summoned the water dragon to take her life for as the guardian of the mythical sea, she is forbidden to take her own life…_

_The Dragon however, didn't kill her, for it was in love with her, instead, the dragon spirited her away…The maiden cried for her champion to save her and the warrior chased and tailed the dragon. _

_The warrior caught up with the dragon and the dragon placed the maiden down on the surface of the water. The dragon then morphed into its humanoid form and they battled. In the beginning, they were even but the warrior was weary from his earlier battles with the villagers and he began to lose._

_As the maiden watched in horror, she came-up with an idea to stop the impending death of her beloved warrior. And as the dragon was about to deliver the deathblow, the maiden screamed at the top of her lungs and for one last time, she gave her beloved the smile he loved and said one last word. _

_The dazzling smile changed into a sad smile and she plunged the dagger he gave deep into her heart. The warrior sunk into his knees and gathered the fallen maiden into his arms for one last time… In the end, there was nothing he could do to protect his beloved maiden…_

_Soon he noticed that he was sinking into the sea and he run to the dry lands. After what seemed like forever with him mourning his maiden, he lowered her body into the sea, seeing that a watery grave is well suited for her…_

_And as she vanished into the mystical sea, a blinding light came from the water, and there, floating in midair is a tear shaped gem…_

_The sea had shed a tear for their sad fate and the tragic end of their love…A sad fate wherein two people who are very much in love can never be together…_

_The sea never wanting to witness another tragedy, never allowed anyone to walk on its surface ever again…_

_In the end the prophecy came true…_

_There warrior's true love died right before him…_

_He would continue to live with such heavy burden and memory in his heart… _

_And thus, the maiden's prophecy came true…_

_Eternal damnation…_

Sasuke looked at Hinata of whom he is now embracing and it was clear that she is already asleep but he still asked her, "Hinata, what do you think did the maiden say right before she plunged that dagger? What was her last word? " Hinata showed no response but still he continued, "No, it can't be I love you, that's three words long. It was only a single word…" Sasuke smiled at her and whispered in her ears, "It was live… Hinata she said live, and with that single word the maiden's prophecy came true…"

"He'll go on and live, bearing a heavy burden in his heart…" With that he withdrew his arms from her and stood.

"Don't worry. Our story would end differently. Good night love…"

_I was still conscious when Sasuke asked me but I couldn't bring myself to do anything…_

_I love this story although it was sad and tragic… _

_Unknowingly, they made the prophecies to come true…_

_I'm not sure if I heard Sasuke's last lines correct however._

_Our story to end differently and he called me love…_

With that, Hinata completely succumbed to sleep.

--

A/N: THERE better! I reposted this story cause I was NOT satisfied with this chapter of mine. I felt something was incomplete. So there, Leave a review and tell me if this is more like it, okay?

NOTE: If you want to be notified of the next installation of the love chronicles of which is like a sequel to blue rose, you have to leave a review in the final chapter so I can tell you of where it could be found, clue, it's not in the SasuHina section but still it is a SasuHina, I just had my reasons and it's connected to the next installation of as to why I wouldn't place it in the SasuHina, okay?

This is NOT the final chapter. There is one more chapter then, we'll move on to "Love Chronicles: Black Rose."


	14. The Wedding FINALE

A/N: Okay this IS the Final chapter

A/N:

YAY! SEMBREAK's HERE!!

TIME TO WRITE SOME MORE!!

Okay guys, NOW this IS the FINALE!

So please DO review so I could use your last review to send you a message of when and where the next installment is gonna be, but if you don't want to fine! Try to scan the entire possible category in Naruto.

* * *

Hinata felt the warming sensation over her eyelids. Don't you just love life's simple pleasures? She could feel the gentle rays drawing her away from the tendrils of slumber back into the living world to bask into the new light of another day. For a moment as she stretches her joints, she entertained a certain thought; the said thought of course involves a certain Uchiha namely, Sasuke. She's thinking of what he might be doing right now, is he still asleep, maybe he's eating breakfast or maybe preparing for their wedding since it's already Sunday?

_**WEDDING??**_

_**NANI??**_

That thought really made her jump-off the bed. Now, she could feel the full intensity of her impending marriage. She's practically feeling everything she was supposed to feel one by one earlier but no! The emotions have chosen to only hit her right now. The intense mixture of emotion of anxiety, excitement and novelty was coursing in her entire soul. She could feel her heartbeat beating faster because of her nervousness and her uncertainty. The _what ifs_ are invading her worried brain; what if he don't want to marry her? What if he wasn't intending to marry her in the first place and run-off? What if he has another love interest and what if he marries her and cheats on her afterwards?? She could feel the rainbow of emotion in her entire being and never has she felt like this before but the uncertain and negative thoughts is clearly causing distress to our young bride here.

She clutched her head in her hands and as if in queue Hanabi came inside her room and she stared at her elder sister with a raised eyebrow. "Hanabi it's--" Hanabi quickly cut her, "I perfectly understand what I'm witnessing here. My beloved elder sister you are clearly having the wedding jitters." Hanabi put a hand in her hip and continued, "I'd be more worried if you aren't… Daijoubo, Oneesama. It's pretty much normal but worrying won't bring any good, besides, if you're so nervous and uncertain how would the groom be like?" Hinata composed herself as Hanabi was talking and was somewhat calmed by her younger sister's word. "You're right, I need to be strong, I need to smile. If Sasuke would see me distressed, he might think that I'm not into this of which I am not because I--" Hanabi was grinning from ear to ear, "Because you're what neesama? Heehehe, see? Just like what I said before it's impossible for you not to like him and you're probably eager to get him in the bed you know for--" Hinata blushed a hundred shades of red, "Hanabi! Where do you learn to talk such matters so casually?! My goodness you're only 13!! And we are NOT going to do what you just implied." Hanabi gave Hinata a weird look, "why the hell not? Is Sasuke-niisan not that good for you, jeez, you still after Naruto?" Hinata started for her towel, "No. What I mean is that we're not going to do it just yet because in the scroll of agreement, we are asked to sire an heir when we reach the age of 18 and as you know, my eighteenth birthday is not until this winter, understand?" Hanabi crossed her arm in front of her chest and seemed to think for awhile, "But you guys have the right to do so, especially when Sasuke would demand so, cause he'll be your hubby and he has every right to your body. See! You guys don't need to mind some godforsaken scroll if you really love each other and especially, when you guys can't take the heat anymore..." Hanabi mischievously said while grinning like a fool. Hinata was beet red from hearing all of what her younger sister just said but she opt to shrug off what she just heard and shook her head while saying, "Hanabi, I suggest you stop teasing me and help on the preparation as well. I'm going to take a bath first."

* * *

Let's have a little glimpse with the bridal preparation.

"MOVE BILLBOARD HEAD!! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY RUINING EVERYTHING!!" Ino roared at Sakura

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PIG THAT I'M RUINING EVERYTHING?! SHUT-UP! YOU'D MAKE ME MESS HINA-CHAN'S MAKE-UP!!" Sakura angrily yelled back to Ino.

"EXACTLY!! You're ruining the make-up! BAKA! Hina-chan's beauty is natural! Putting too much make-up will ruin and mess it up! Just put some light make-up on her face, accentuate the eyes and put some blush on her face!! Arrg!! You're doing it all wrong!! MOVE! Just let me do it!!" Ino said as she took the make-up from Sakura's hand, "Just help Ten-ten with her hair!"

"Umm… Hanabi, you don't need to do my nails, I mean I'm going to wear gloves…" Hanabi just shook her head and smiled, "Just let me do my thing Oneechan and relax, besides, it might be awhile before Oniichan would let you come in the house."

"Hanabi, in the tradition we're supposed to stay in our home for two season, so the groom might become acquainted with my family and vice-versa, demo, Sasuke's family are all gone and so we're going first to our family's home, namely, the Hyuuga compound, before settling in the Uchiha compound…" Hinata explained to her younger sister as the other's continued with their tasks.

"Hinata are you ready for you're--" Tenten asked but was cut as Hinata let out a little frustrated sigh, "Let's not talk about that, Hanabi already asked about the same thing earlier and gave me a headache but no, we are NOT going to consummate our wedding just yet."

All three girls, "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH??"

* * *

Now let's have a little sneak peek with the groom.

Sasuke was just fixing his tie on his full body mirror when without any consent his best friend and self proclaimed rival barged inside the room and smacked him repeatedly in the back, "Well Sasuke my man, are you nervous?! What's with that expression, you seem disinterested!! Can it be that you don't want to marry Hina-chan?? I'm sooo gonna beat you to a bloody pulp teme!" Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, I'm not disinterested in my wedding but with you. Your way of giving encouragement and barging in inside my room. Truth be told I can feel an exhilarating feeling deep inside me and yet I don't know how to express it…"

Naruto nodded at his friend and gave him a smile and a knowing look, "I always knew that your human teme! Hehehe, I knew you're capable of feeling such emotions!! Dattebayo!"

"Ehh, what do you mean?"

"You're probably feeling a deep sense of joy and completion inside your soul…."

"Dobe, you're creeping me… Don't you speak with those kind of words with me, it's unlike you to use deep words."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sumima, Sasuke, all I meant was that you're really happy to be married with the one you love. Anyway let's go to the church…"

As they were walking inside the church, Naruto had to ask Sasuke another question, "Don't you think it's weird Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his best friend "What's weird? Me marrying before you do? I think that's normal and logical…" Naruto shook his fist, "I don't mean that! I mean the Hyuuga family is pretty much traditional, aren't they? Why the heck is Hinata's and your wedding's not traditional?"

"Because this is how she had always dreamt of getting married…" a voice from behind them spoke, making Naruto to jump and let out a little fright.

_For us not to sense his presence, he's really worthy of his position…_ Sasuke thought for a moment.

"When she was young, I often hear her talk with her mother when she was still alive, of how she would love to wear a beautiful white gown and walk down the aisle towards his prince." Hiashi said probably reminiscing the past. "Let's say, this is the least thing I could do for her…" With that Hiashi excused himself, saying he still have to take care of something.

"Wow, Hina-chan's going to get everything she had always dreamt of since she was young except the prince part." He said while grinning and facing his best friend, unaware of the danger he is evoking, "Turns out to be her prince is a boring sulky oaf." An irritated mark appeared on Sasuke's head and fist.

In a flash, two bumps atop Naruto's head appeared, "OUCH!!" Naruto wailed. "You brought that to yourself." Sasuke said as he continued his way to the altar. He climbed two steps that were elevating the altar's flat form and took in his surrounding. The church is decorated in beautiful, colorful and fragrant flowers and ribbons. There were flowers in the shade of white, pink, lilac and red, and bouquet of white roses atop the pedestals lined up the aisle. And he noticed that the people were beginning to crowd inside. It's about to begin…

* * *

Sasuke heard the murmurings of the spectator/guests, they were saying something about beautiful and can't believe it, and so Sasuke turned his attention towards the door. He felt his breathe caught in his throat, his heartbeat raced at the site of his bride, she was simply breathtaking.

From his distance he could still see her eyes are shyly downcast and would occasionally shyly met up on some of the spectators' eyes, the men would blush unable to resist the beauty that their eyes have catch glimpse of, the women would look at her with what seem to be admiration but hinted with a little envy of how captivating she looks like. Alas! When it was finally their eyes that met, Sasuke felt his breath hitched deep in his throat as she behold this lovely creature before his eyes.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

She's so beautiful. It's a mystery of how she could walk with such elegance, poise and grace without giving the intimidating feeling. Her eyes met mine and they shimmer more brilliantly than any jewel I have ever laid eyes upon, they held a thoughtful look as if she's going through a reminiscing inside her. Her exposed skin looks so smooth and maybe they have a soft feel… I know this memory will forever be burned in my memory. The memory of my goddess-like bride walking before me…

I offered my arm and she let go of her father's and hold onto mine and we climbed the two steps and stood before the priest.

* * *

Hinata was full of so many positive emotions that words can never suffice to describe how exactly she feels right now. And as she walked the aisle she could feel everyone looking at her. She could make up them saying how lovely and beautiful she looks and she couldn't help but blush and avert her eyes to the ground.

And as she's walking the aisle and looking at her sinfully handsome groom, memories of how this came to be, of how she fell so deeply in love with this man came flashing to her mind.

_**Hinata's POV**_

_Monday, I remembering bumping into you and eating a picnic with Naruto as a celebration for his birthday, during that time I never even thought we'll be more than acquaintances…_

_During the afternoon, my father announced that you'd be my husband and I was devastated…_

_That was the same day, you upset me too much and I swear I don't like you…_

_My younger sister tried to convince me to like you, telling me I'm crazy not to like you_

_A lot of things happened last Monday…All in all, that day I believe I'd never grow to love you… _

_Tuesday… I remember being in the waterfall that always calmed me, Naruto caught me off guard and I plummeted down its depths but he helped me and we went to his place so I could dry up. _

_He shed some light in your enigmatic personality. I was so ashamed of myself, judging you so soon. I promised to know and understand you better._

_The Hokage had a mission for us but you coldly declined… I know something was off with you that day. I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my back as we where in the hokage's office. _

_Maybe, I have done something that upset you but that would remain a mystery for now, it would take some drastic event to make you talk about those things. _

_But I didn't give-up, it's too early. I really want to know you better, so I bluntly told you that I would like you to be there and it will be fun and then I took-off with no more further ado. _

_It brings me a smile of how bashful I could really get sometimes…_

_During this time, I'm hoping that things between us would get better…_

_Wednesday…you came rather late in the meeting place but still you came. _

_You were really difficult to handle and to understand that day, it's as if I have done something unforgivable. _

_What was it done that I have done to evoke your disapproval and anger? _

_I was nice to you all day but you constantly rejected my efforts. _

_I tried to give you my food but you didn't even spare it a glace but you ate some of what Sakura gave you… I thought back then, that maybe, just maybe, Sakura's your true love and I'm getting on the way and that I should give-up…But there's something deep inside me urging me to go on…_

_Thursday, again you were still moody and difficult during almost half of the day…_

_By afternoon we reached Torch Island. Sakura confessed to me that she really loves you and she would always love you, this further made me feel bad. I felt like I was standing in the way of other people's love, but when you came by as we were about to play around the beach to take the hotel's key, you displayed some behavior that tells me that I'm not standing on someone's love story. And so, it settled me a bit and I tried to have some fun although, I really wished you were around._

_The wind picked-up, a storm was quickly heading to the island._

_I tried to save a child and I did, but I almost lost my life. _

_I was ready to give-up on life but you came and saved me, you said a lot of painful words to me. But what upset me the most was that you were so angry at me and there were a lot of unreadable emotions swirling in your onyx eyes that I can't grasp, and I run cause I can't take it anymore… I wish to understand you but I feel so powerless and helpless to do so…_

_It seems like our relationship just turned from bad to worst…_

_Friday… I was still out in the sea and you came._

_You were so nice and gentle. _

_You, yourself helped me understand you better that day. _

_We watched the sun together and we found the Ume no Namida, the fated gem to be found only by fated lovers._

_Maybe we are meant to be lovers because I think... _

_That was the moment..._

_The day I have fallen so hard in you, so hard that I think I'd never recover from the fall and remain there forever of which I prefer more... To love you and only you ..._

_Yes, that day you have a certain air around you that made it impossible to resist you...__  
_

_Saturday, just yesterday you told me a story. A beautiful love story and you said our love would end differently, don't worry because I think as long as we are together things will work out well._

_I'm looking forward to the times in the future that you'd call me love… It sounds cheesy but coming out from your lips, from the sound of your voice, it sounds wonderful…_

_So as I stand here before the altar beside you and before God, I promise to myself to love you and only you all the days of my life. I promise to treasure this memory and the feelings that it accompanies until eternity's end…_

* * *

The priest turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke. Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife before man and God and promise to love and to honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke answered firmly. The priest nodded and turned to Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband before man and God and promise to love and to honor, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

With a small smile Hinata answered, "I do."

The priest looked at both of them and said, "You might kiss the bride."

Sasuke just looked at her for a while but Hinata thought it wouldn't be a complete church wedding without a kiss, so she leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the lips. It was more like a peck on the lips and as she pulled away, she blushed at her boldness for initiating a kiss. Sasuke then smirked at her and he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. For awhile she was just standing there but she let go of the bouquet she was holding and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and returned his fiery kiss.

The crowd cheered. Neji and Hiashi were gawking like idiots, the girls were squealing, the other guys were saying 'smooth' and Naruto's shouting, "Nice TEME!"

The sound of sweet silver bells and the wedding march piece burst within the church filling everyones ear but Hinata's ear was filled with what Sasuke told her as they part from their kiss, "I love you so much that I don't care if my soul burst." Hinata's eyes became teary and she kissed him again. Her way of telling him that she feels the same...

In the end he was able to tell her how he truly felt and she's more than happy to know...

Her kiss is more than enough to tell him that she feels the same...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for typo errors, I don't have time to edit cause I/m just excited to give you the ending. I'll fix it later.  
**

**This concludes the BLUE ROSE saga. Hope you enjoyed it. To my avid readers don't be sad this isn't the ending of their lover story!**

**Leave a review please! Stay tune for the next installation/sequel "BLACK ROSE"**

**The reviews would serve for me to notify you for the next installment. Again, Thank you very much. **


End file.
